I've Gone Insane, All Because Of You
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: Karkat sits alone in his room and recieves a message from his best friend and Flush-Crush Gamzee. Who could ever guess what was going to ensue because of his big mouth.
1. Whoa, What?

**A/N **

** Yeah, I really felt like writing this out. I have a pretty sever writers block on my other story and I kind of wanted to do something since i have sometime before school and because I'm sick. It's a roleplay between my Moirail and I awhile back that we didn't finish so I'm having some fun with this. People should go read her stories, fucking cooler than Antarctica during a blizzard. It's Pride Makara**.** But enough of boring you with this, read.?**

"Ugh..." There is a groan and a shuffle of blankets. " What time is it?" An annoyed voice comes through the blankets and a figure moves out of the bed. He stumbles over to his bathroom and looks into the mirror. You're Karkat Vantas and you have no idea what your day is going to turn into.

You brush your hair and teeth, complaining that no matter how fucking hard you try your hair refuses to cooperate, and grab your shirt heading back out to your room. Being in The Veil it's more like a cave, but you like it anyways. Flopping down onto your bed you stare up at the ceiling " I wonder what-" You couldn't even finish your thought before you were interrupted by the person you were thinking of. " This better be worth my fucking time."

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TC: WhAt'S Up KaRbRo?**

**CG: OH WELL LOOK IT HERE, ANOTHER IDIOT WASTING UP MY TIME JUST BY WANTING TO SEE HOW I AM DOING. KNOWING I PROBABLY CAN'T ESCAPE THE ONSLAUGHT OF A *FRIENDLY* CONVERSATION WITH YOU I'M JUST GOING TO SAY FINE ASSHOLE WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

You really do NOT feel like talking to Gamzee right now. You just woke up, and there is no way in hell you feel like putting up with his jugglo ass.

**TC: NoT mUcH, I JuSt wAnTeD tO sEe If YoU cOuLd HaNg. TaVbRo Is Up aNd HaNgInG WiTh ThAt DaVe, OtHeRwIsE I'd Be KiCkInG SwEeT sLaMs WiTh HiM**

**CG:…...SO IT DIDN'T COME ACROSS YOUR RUSTED THINK PAN THAT I, OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE ON THIS METEOR, MIGHT JUST BE THE BUSIEST ONE? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I *WANT* TO HANG OUT WITH YOU? THE ONLY REASON TAVROS IS HANGING OUT WITH DAVE IS BECAUSE HE'S A LOT, A FUCKING LOT, COOLER THAN YOU. AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING SINCE HE HAS GOT TO BE THE DOUCHEST DOUCHEBAG ON THE SIDE OF THE FUCKING VEIL. SINCE WE DON'T HAVE A PLANET ANYMORE IT WOULD HAVE TO BE THE NEXT BEST THING.**

**TC: ThAt MoThErFuCkEr Is NoT cOoLeR ThAn Me. TaVbRo jUsT wAnTs To MaKe sOmE NeW FrIeNdS.**

"Fuck you, Makara." You say at loud towards the screen, you know he can't here you but you could care less. You know that Tavros is his flush-crush. Why doesn't he just admit that?

**CG: OH? FRIENDS, YEAH THAT IS GOT TO BE THE BEST FUCKING EXPLANATION OF A FLUSH-CRUSH. IT'S LIKE YOUR SHITTY PIES AND SODA IS FUCKING UP YOUR EYES TOO. IT PROBALY IS SINCE OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T SEE YOUR FLUSHED FOR TAVROS.**

**TC: We'Re JuSt BrO's He Is NoT My FlUsH KaRbRo.**

**CG: THEN WHO IS IT GAMZEE? CAUSE I THINK YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FEELING.**

**TC: KaRbRo, Do YoU WaNt To HaNgOuT oR NoT? I NoT Up AnD FeElLiNg lIkE TeLlInG YoU.**

**CG: NO, I DON'T THINK I'M DONE WITH THAT OTHER CONVERSATION. WHO DO YOU LIKE GAMZEE? BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE TAV THEN I THINK YOUR SELECTION OF PEOPLE ARE SMALLER. NOBODY IN THIS ENTIRE METOER WOULD EVEN WANT YOU IN THERE QUADRENTS. YOU WOULD BE LUCKY TO GET TAVROS TO ACCEPT THE IDEA OF YOUR RED FEELINGS TOWARD HIM.**

**TC: FUCK YOU KARKAT**

**I do not like tavros**

**AND IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME**

**I'm going to shove your motherfucking husktop**

**DOWN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PROTEIN SHUTE!**

Shit, that's new. Gamzee never flips his shit, or change his typing for that matter. What the hell just happened?

**TC: I don't even give a flying fuck if he does like that asshole**

**BUT HE IS A DEAD FUCKER IF HE FUCKS WITH TAV**

**do you get that?**

**DEAD**

I'm not joking, he's been irritating me non-fucking-stop since we've got on this meteor

**WITH HIS BLASPHEMOUS RAPS**

**CG: GAMZEE, CALM DOWN. YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT.**

**TC: does it look like I give a fuck?**

**I'M GOING TO SLIT HIS MOTHERFUCKING THROAT**

**he's blood will be my paint**

**AND I'LL MAKE HIS BONES TO MY MOTHERFUCKING STARDUST.**

**CG: …...GAMZEE...WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU'VE HAD A PIE?**

**TC: FUCK THE PIES**

**I can't make anymore**

**BEEN TRYING TO STAY CALM**

**but that motherfucking strider**

**HAS NOT BEEN ALL HELPING.**

**SHIT**, this is not good. The last time Gamzee was sober he tried to kill Nepeta. it took like three people just to get ONE of his clubs. You got to try and calm him down, you don't need anyone to die.

**CG: WELL KILLING HIM WOULDN'T SOLVE ANYTHING.**

**TC: I think it solves every fucking this**

**I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ANY MORE OF HIS SHIT.**

**why do you care anyways?**

**YOU BARELY EVEN LIKE HIM!**

**CG: THAT MIGHT BE TRUE, BUT IF YOU KILL HIM THERE WOULD BE A CLOWN HUNT.**

**TC:…...ARE YOU FEELING RED FOR DAVE?!**

**CG: NO!**

**TC: oh my gog**

**YOU LIKE STRIDER!**

**CG: I DO NOT LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!**

**TC:... I won't kill strider then karbro**

**IF YOU DO THIS BROTHER A FAVOR.**

**CG:…...WHAT?**

**TC: if you kiss me.**

**"What?" Did he just, no, wait, what? You can't help but stumble your words. Did Gamzee Makara, your best friend and flush-crush, ask you to kiss him? He must be joking. Right?**

**TC: I'LL SEE YOU IN THE LAB, UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND.**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

"Oh my Gog," You drop your husktop and blush from excitement and fear. " He's fucking serious!?"


	2. Goodnight, Sweet Knight

You stare at your Husktop screen and read over the messages in disbelief. "What the hell did I say?" You have never in your 6 sweeps have you ever been more insulted, pissed off, and regretful at the same time. You are Gamzee Makara and you just threaten your flush-crush into kissing you.

You close the top and head towards the lab, hoping he changes his mind. "I can't do this, it isn't right." You continue your pity walk towards the lab and close the door behind you. Deciding that you need to rest you put your hands behind your head and slide to the floor. "I have to calm down, this isn't how I wanted to ask him." You complain to yourself. "I should leave bef-" There's a knock on the door. You know it's Karkat because of the impatient way it sounds. "Fuck!"

Gamzee walks over to the door in fear and anticipation. Maybe he could change everything. "He probably is right, who would like me? Let alone him."

"NICE TO SEE, a motherfucker CAME OVER HERE."

"YEAH WHATEVER " Karkat hisses at me.

"one moment Karbro, I NEED TO GRAB SOMETHING."

"WHAT?" Karkat watches curiously as I walk away towards the alchemizer, and alchemize a Faygo. I take a powerful chug. I can barely think straight.

"was thirsty. NOW WHERE WERE WE BRO?" Karkat shakes his head as I walk towards him.

"now tell me something, DO YOU LIKE MOTHERFUCKING STRIDER?" Oh, GOG! Even saying his name is pissing me off. I hate him, so much.

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Karkat yells. He needs to calm the hell down. It's just a simple a question. Wait, WHAT THE HELL?! I look to see my arm around his throat. He can barely breathe!

"oh really? I BEG TO MOTHERFUCKING DIFFER!" Oh my God! No stop! This isn't me! I'm hurting him!

"G-GAMZEE! LET GO! I CAN'T BREATH!" I can see he's holding back tears, why can't I stop!?

"I'll let go WHEN I MOTHERFUCKING FEEL LIKE IT!"

" G-GAMZEE...P-PLEASE..." Shit! Shit! Shit! I can feel him going limp in my arms, what the hell am I doing!? I let go and drop him to the ground and ball up. I feel like a monster.

"you want to live bro? YOU REALLY WANT TO LIVE? take back what you said about Tavbro..." Karkat slumps down and rubs his neck.

"I-I CAN'T"

"WHY MOTHERFUCKER? why the motherfuck not?"

"I-I'M SORRY!" I see him back away out the corner. Fuck, I'm scaring him. But I can't stop.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION or you are going to be THE NEXT ATTRACTION AT THE DAK CARNIVAL!" What the fuck am I saying?! Karkat sprints towards the door, but I'm faster and I block his path. Using my juggling clubs I hit him in the stomach.

"FUCK!" Karkat winced and fell back, groaning in pain as he clutched his stomach. Kicking him away from the door, I pick him up buy his sweater collar.

"SO TELL ME AGAIN, why you can't take back what you said about tavbro? CAUSE IF YOU CANT TELL, my patience is running thin."

"F-FINE, I FUCKING TAKE I-IT BACK." He staring at me through half lidded eyes, I can feel that he's terrified.

"THAT'S ALL FINE AND DANDY, but after all that trouble I REALLY NEED TO KNOW a little bit more." Bringing my club over his head, I strike right in between his horns. Karkat groans in pain and blacks out. WHAT. THE. EVERLOVING FUCK. DID I JUST DO!? I drag him deeper in The Veil, full of regret and anticipation. Let's motherfucking see, WHAT PLAYS OUT. HONK honk.

**A/N: Well, Gamzee's sober, Karkat's out of it, and who knows what's going to happen? Oh, wait, two people do but the other one can't answer and I can't because I wouldn't be an author if I told you. Now, read, review or troll.**


	3. All Tied Up And Knot A Thing To Do

There's a light shining in your eyes, as you slowly start to wake up.

"WAKE UP…... wake up Karkat" Your eyes try to focus ahead of you.

"HM...? There is a long laugh before you captor answers you.

"WELL LOOK WHO'S AWAKE! now mothfucker I have some bitchtits crazy questions, AND I NEED THEM ANSWERED. so let's see what we can work out?"

Oh, yeah, you got knocked out by this clown-fuck. You're fucking out of here. Trying to get up, you notice you're tied in a chair. FUCK!

" WHA-," I struggle to get loose. Glaring, at my red-rom opposite." L-LET ME GO!"

"STRUGGLING WON'T HELP YOU, so I suggest you stop." Gamzee says eerily calm. Letting my head drop I stop moving out of fear of his next move.

"NOW, KARKAT TELL ME SOMETHING, where did you ever get the idea I like tavbro?

Really? He's kidding. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED TO KNOW!?"

"well I don't. he's my best motherfucking friend THE ONLY THING I DON'T UNDERSTAND is why he likes strider so motherfucking much." I stare at Gamzee in utter disbelief. He brings me down here because of a kiss, almost kills me, knocked me unconscious, and has me tied to a chair and is explaing why his bestfriend likes the biggest asshole on the meteor. Why do I love his crazy-clown-ass? I shrug off his question, I'm just to annoyed to answer.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME you have no idea why YOU THINK I LIKE HIM?"

"NEVER SAID THAT FUCKASS."

"hmmmm? WHAT DID YOU SAY THEN KARKAT? I guess it slipped my thinkpan"

" IT'S PRETTY FUCKIN OBVIOUS"

" WHAT'S obvious BRO?"

I snort out a reply "THAT YOU'RE RED FOR HIM." I didn't want to say it, but it was true. You almost never saw them apart, and it hasn't been a secret that Gamzee had a crush on him, before we all got stuck on this shit hole. I give up, Gamzee could never love me and I'm probably about to die without him knowing.

He just stares at me, starting to become uncomfortable I was about to speak when he chuckled out.

"you really...think that?" He starts to let out a long laugh.

"BRO IM NOT RED FOR TAVROS." He walks behind me, believing this is my last breath I start to remember everything I did to deserve this.

" but I am red for someone..." Flinching, I feel him behind me.

"YOU." He grabs my cheeks and wrenches my neck upwards to kiss me. HE FUCKING KISSED ME! OH MY GOG. My eyes shoot open in surprise but I can't help but push back. It feels like a miracle, shit, what the hell me? I don't say that. But there is no other way to describe it. You don't have a fucking clue what is going on anymore but you love it.

" now what was that about, BEING OBVIOUS?"

"FUCK YOU"

"honk"

**A/N: Wow. Your name is JuGgUlAtOr413 and your feels are exploding over this chapter for no reason. Did I grab your motherfucking attention? Great. Now for anybody that actually has feels for this I will hint you on the next chapter. It's going to involve Gamzee! Yeah, thought I was going to reveal something important didn't you? NOPE! Just a jugulator getting there wicked laugh on. So reviews, follow, and troll if you must. I shall begin to procrastinate the next chapter.**


	4. The More You Know!

**A/N: Oh Li Shit...another chapter? In two days? Am I feeling ok? That's a record for my lazy ass. But let's give you a little fact about me! I have a weird obsession with even numbers after 100. Looking back at my last 3 chapters I have been bugging out, so with that said I'm going to try to make this chapter at least 1,500 words just to compensate my issues. Oh, and My Lovely Moirail if you see this I still believe it needs a lot of editing especially Chapter 3.**

" HoNk! WoW."Thinking to yourself. "He taste like a Red Pop Faygo" You walk behind Karkat and loosen up his ropes around his hands. I see him rub his wrist and looks down at the floor. Ok, I may have tightened them a little tight, but I was zoned out.

"NOW CAN YOU TELL ME, how you feel towards me, bro?"

He smirks "YOU NEED TO KNOW, WHY?" God dammit! Ok, I deserve that, but I wasn't planning on working for an answer. Why can't he just say no already? So I can move on?

"WELL YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE MY FEELING HANGING. that's just cold bro."

"YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME AWHILE AGO, KNOCKED ME OUT AND TIED ME UP. AND YOU'RE CALLING ME COLD?" Ouch.

"HONK! what can I say, YOU HAVE SOME killer looks." Grabbing his chin I kiss him again, it's so wrong but I can't help it. Karkat kissing back, I let go biting his lip.

"you're still not going to tell me?"

"N-NO." GOD. DAMMIT! He is making this harder than it needs to be. I hum out my next reply, a little annoyed.

"I think I can change that" Walking behind him I kiss him harder. He glaring at me and watches my every move. Reaching out remove his sweater.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"relax, BRO" Removing the chair I lay him out on the floor. He tenses up but lets me continue. If you won't tell me how you feel, then I'm showing you how I do.

"Hehe." I kiss his neck and chin. He just sighs and tilts his head.

" so tell me again, DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS MOTHERFUCKER?"

"FUCK YOU..." Karkat turns his head towards the wall. "Well, that hurts." I think to myself "I should really tell him exactly how I feel, but..."

"really Karkat?" I'm about to get up and leave when he cups my cheeks and kisses me back.

"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?"

Smiling I reply. "I THINK IT DOES, karbro." I rest my hands on his chin and kiss him. Enjoying it ten times as more.

"GOOD." He mumbles and smiles up at me. I walk over towards the door and lock it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Smooth, now I up and got him worried again.

"REALAX BRO, I'm not planning on anything, TOO BAD." Chuckling, I walk back towards him and lay beside him. Karkat frowns at me and watches my moves. Crawling behind him I kiss his neck slowly and reaching for his zipper. Swatting away my hand he blushes. Damn, he's adorable. But, DAMN I can't win!

"there a problem bro? CAUSE YOU'RE PLAYING WAY TO HARD TO GET." Whispering in his ear, and leaning on his shoulders with my arms around his waist.

"I-I DON'T THINK I'M READY..."

" is that the motherfucking case?" I turn him around and look him in his eyes. I see flicks of a color I can't recognize, but I could caress. Nervous of what the answer might be I say the next sentence. "OR IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST ME?"

He keeps eye contact with me for a few seconds but drops his head and whispers out. "I DON'T..."

My heart drops as I let go of him. I try not to show the hurt in my eyes but he notices anyway. Getting up I sit down in the chair.

"WELL I CAN'T MAKE YOU TRUST ME AUTOMATICALLY, i know that, BUT CAN YOU GIVE A BRO A CLUE on how to?"

"HOW DO YOU TRUST A HOMICIDAL CLOWN?" Karkat said

"SEE THATS THE MOTHERFUCKING THING I'm only homicidal," I reply staring at him intently " THE HOMICIDE PART HASN'T HAPPEN YET."

"YEAH?" Shifting away from me, he gulps.

"yes AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL STAY THAT WAY." I get up and walk to unlock the door.

"go ahead karkat, GO AHEAD AND LEAVE. just let me tell you a little secret bro, THIS ISN'T OVER JUST YET." I open the door for him and hold it. He just stares at me but grabs his sweater and walks out the door. I watch as my love heads down the darken corridor. I love you Karkat Vantas, and I'm going to show you no matter what.

**A/N: Woooooooooooooooow… Did anyone hope rise thinking this would end in smut? If so then you have been juggaloed. C'mon! It's too early for smut yet. You GamKar addicts. Just sitting here writing this really makes me want to write the next chapter. If I follow it correctly it would end in one of the favorite scenes in that role-play. But, nope, I'm a lazy son-of-a-bitch. I barely had enough ump to finish this. Then again, I have a hella lot of time it's only 11 A.M. But review, follow, or troll! Next chapter might be up later today!**


	5. Cheesy Movies, And A Simple PickUp Line

**A/N: Wow, this has reviews? Why? You people have a weird taste in writing. But I digress. So! This is going to probably be my favorite chapter, not only because it's a Karkat chapter but because if I write this correctly it should end at the perfect cliff hanger! So, you GamKar addicts, enjoy! Oh, just to let you guys know, I have a head canon that Karkat is irritated by his hair, he doesn't like the way it naturally have cow-licks but he can't solve it.**

I'm standing in the hallway, staring at the ground. "Fuck my hair" I think to myself, "For once I would like it not to look like I lost a battle with a tornado." Grumbling to myself I decide to head back to my room, I needed some time to think and maybe control the thing I call hair. As I walk down the long corridor leading to the transportizer, not looking forward, I run into a wall of a troll.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"wHoA BrO SoRrY I DiDn't sEe a mOthErFuCkEr" Oh, great. My day just got ten times better! Not. When of the last fucking people I need to see is this Juggalo. He almost kills me and then turns around and says he likes me. Not black, but red, RED, feelings. So to be honest, I don't know how to react.

"DUMBASS" I storm away hoping he didn't see my blush in my cheeks. I know I like him but I can't be certain how much I really do.

"kArKaT WaIt..." Stopping mid-step I turn my head and look back.

"LoOk, I'm sOrRy, I sNaPpEd BeCaUsE I WaS JeAlOuS OkAy? I kNoW YoU PrObAlY dOn'T WaNt To TaLk To Me BuT I JuSt nEeD YoU tO KnOw ThAt." He starts to walk away but I reach out and grab his hand.

"JEALOUS OF WHAT?" I needed to hear him say it. I wanted to know that Gamzee cared about me.

"I ThOuGhT YoU LiKeD DaVe AnD ThAt YoU ThOuGhT I ShOuLd bE WiTh TavbRo, AnD I DoN't KnOw, I JuSt CoUlDn't tHiNk oF YoU LiKiNg sOmEoNe ElSe" He shakes away his hand and starts walking away towards his room, my eyes feel dry as I watch him walk down his room.

"IDIOT." I murmur, I can't help but feel guilty. It was my fault; I shouldn't have taunted his feelings. I watch him unlock the door to his room and start to walk back to my own, heavy hearted and a lot on my mind. Walking inside, I sit down at my desktop and rest my head on it. Un-fucking-believable, I might be the biggest asshole on The Veil. Even bigger than that asshole Strider. About to end my miserable existence by banging my head to death, I see I have a message on my Trollian. It's from Gamzee.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TC: HeY KaRbRo.**

**CG: HEY**

**TC: WhAt's uP?**

**CG: NOT MUCH, HOW ABOUT YOU?**

**TC: wElL I'M Up aNd bOrEd, So TrYiNg tO FiNd SoMe mOtHeRfUcKeR To hAnG WiTh.**

**CG: WELL I'M NOT BUSY, I GUESS I COULD.**

**TC: AlRiGhT BrO.**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

" WHAT THE FUCK?" I didn't even get the chance to say where to meet him. I'm about to message him back online when I hear a knock on my door.

"HeY KaRbRo oPeN Up!" Geez, he's fast.

"WHAT?"

"CaN YoU LeT Me iN?" That's a great idea. I move out the way and let Gamzee in my room.

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED?"

"WeLl i tHoUgHt wE CoUlD HaVe A FeElInGs JaM."

"YEAH, I GUESS WE COULD." Admittedly, I could use one. But I wasn't planning on one with him anytime soon.

"WeLl tElL hOw YoU'Re fEeLiNg."

"I'M FEELING FINE, NOT A FUCKING THING IS BUGGING ME.  
NOW, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" I say it sarcastically.

"BrO, To Be HoNeSt a LiTtLe cOnFuSeD." He spins around in my chair, I sigh and hold back one of my insults."

"CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT?"

"I HaVe fEeLiNgS FoR A BrO BuT I DoN't kNoW HoW ThEy FeEl aBoUt mE"

"EVER ASKED THEM?" Two people can play this game, I know exactly who's he talking about and he is not admitting anything.

"ThEy'rE AlWaYs tO BuSy." I AM NOT!

"WELL FUCK, I'M SURE THEY CAN TAKE FIVE MINUTES OUT OF THEIR FUCKING LIFE."

"wElL, ThEy jUsT DiD, i lOvE YoU KaRkAt." He looks me right in my eyes as he says this, and gets up to leave.

" W-WAIT, UH, YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT REMEMBER?" Oh shit, watch out here comes Karkat Vantas, the best troll to say "I love you, too" right after your confession. Gog, I'm an idiot.

"YeAh, SuRe. WhAt dO YoU WaNt tO Do?"

"YOU'RE MY GUEST, YOU CHOOSE."

"wElL ThEn lEtS WaTcH OnE Of yOuR mOvIeS."

" R-REALLY?" Almost nobody wants to watch my movies. There all good to me but for some reason talking about Troll Jennifer Love Hewitt seems to be something the others want to ignore.

"YeAh, i nEvEr rEaLlY WaTcHeD OnE."

" OK, CHOOSE." I point him over towards my collection of movies. He walks over and starts to search. Wow, I never noticed how many movies I have.

"HoW AbOuT ThIs oNe?" Gamzee tosses me movie that the humans say is called "Date Night". I can't help but blush a little, it fits the situation perfectly. Plus, it's one of my favorites. I put it into my husktop as Gamzee sits on my bed. I sigh and flop down next to him. He is just too easily entertained. The movie starts and 30 minutes in there is a kiss scene.

"HoNk" Gamzee laughs as the scene moves on. I bite my lip and ask him a question

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"tHaT'S NoT HoW YoU KiSs a mOtHeRfUcKeR."

"YOU THINK SO?"

" yEs i dO."

"WELL HOW DO YOU KISS A PERSON?" I roll my eyes; he's a fucking love doctor now?

"wElL A LiTtLe lIkE tHiS…" Gamzee moves from his side of my bed and kisses me. I'm a little shocked at first, but I deepen it. My eyes, close. I'm holding back a groan, SHIT. It feels so great. Gamzee let's go biting my lip as he lets go. I almost pull him back but I grip my hands on my blanket. He stands up and stretches

"ThAt'S HoW YoU kIsSeS a bRo."

"R-REALLY?" I pant out a reply, and watch him as he lays back down in my lap.

" ReAlLy." I play with his hair, I'm feeling a little hot. I can't help it he's looks so cute with his clown make-up. He reaches up and leaves a string of kisses down my neck. A moan escapes my lips and I turn my head blushing. Seeing a smirk leave the bigger trolls lips, he pulls my sweater over my head. Beforee I could say anything I feel his lips against my stomach. I moan.

"G-GAMZEE" I moan again as I grab on to his shirt. He looks back up towards my face.

"Do yOu lIkE ThAt KaRbRo?" Gamzee kisses my chest and I feel him unzip my pants and slide them off. All I can do is hiss in absolute pleasure as I grab his head and crash his lips against mine. I feel his tongue press against my lips and I open my mouth. Oh my God, I'm in bliss. I'm Karkat Vantas, and I want, no, NEED, Gamzee Makara as my Matesprit.

**A/N: This. Went. Perfectly. Planned. Like, I'm amazed at how well this turned. I had to stay up late to write this just the way I planned but it was totally worth it. Then again I'm also up because I'm a hell of a lot worried about my Moirail. So, yeah I'm just going to upload this and I'm just going to hope for the best.**


	6. I'm Ready

**A/N: I do believe, I'm going to enjoy this chapter, perfect cliff hanger and this is going to have an ending that I know I'm going to love. Shit, I'm starting to believe I'm a good writer. Let's begin, shall we? **

Karkat drags my head toward his, and slams it down in a kiss. I press my tongue against his lips as he opens up his mouth. He tugs on my shirt, as I move my hand down to his crotch. I swallow his moan as he bucks up his hips and whimpers. Repositioning myself, I remove my pants. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do but I'm enjoying every little bit of this. I put my fingers near his mouth and look at him gently.

"SuCk." Now if I know anything about loving another motherfucker, this is going to hurt, a lot more than it should. He growls, but put my fingers in his mouth. He slides his tongue around each one. I shutter, shit, he does it so well. Lying across his bed I straddle him across my hips. I rub the inside of his thighs as I insert my first finger. He's tense. I look up towards him and see he is giving me a hopeless look.

"YoU Ok, kArKaT?" I can't help but worry. I don't need to hurt him.

"IT JUST FEELS WEIRD." I nod

"jUsT ReLaX." Slowly start moving my finger in and out. He moans as I feel him relax more under my touch. I insert the next one and pick up my pace, I hear him whimper and moan as he grabs down and grabs my shoulders. I add my last finger and look up towards him to make sure it isn't too painful. Karkat hisses at me and tilts his head toward the ceiling. I lift him up and set him above my dick.

"AHHHHH!" He screams out loud and I feel a tear slip onto my chest. I try to be gently as I push in a little deeper. I groan and my eyes close. I start to move at a slow pace making sure I am gently with him. I hear him take a deep breath. He starts to bounce along to the pace I'm going. I'm feeling guilty. I think I'm enjoying this more than he is. I don't need that, it's not fair. I reach up and start to rub his erection. Karkat moans loudly and lays his hands on his thighs. I rub faster and harder and I move my hips and bounce him faster against my legs. Wrapping my mouth around his pale, skinned, cock I drag my tongue around his shaft.

"G-GAMZEE…" Karkat gasps my name and lets out a guttural groan. Shit, I'm close. I start to see stars, but I hold on for a few more minutes. I feel Karkat tense and he climax's. It feels the back of my throat but I swallow without losing a beat. He blushes and turns his head away and I come soon after. I pick him off of me and I lay him down on his bed and I cuddle besides him.

"I LoVe yOu, KaRkAt."

"LOVE YOU TOO... GAMZEE"

My name Is Gamzee Makara, and I know I just found my Matesprit.

**A/N: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK , I'm tired. I got talked into doing this tonight. It was for a good reason but DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT so tired. But enough of my complaints. You GamKar people like it? I thought my juggalo-ing should finally be put on hold. Now, since I have 6 chapters up and I'm at a good place, I should ATLEAST mention there is going to be two more of these and some Homestuck antics you can't find just anywhere, only found in JuGgUlAtOR413's thing I call a mind. So review, troll or follow there is more to come! This isn't something you just don't ignore.**


	7. Too tired to come up with a witty title

**A/N: Wow, I-I somehow have over 1,000 views…I'm Just….wow…Now, with that being said. Hello! I haven't been able to write lately because of some crazy antics I have been put through, normal for me but 99% of other people would probably find my friends and me crazy. Then again, I am hella crazed and my friends are just as awesome. Enough of my babble read?**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"…. My alarm rings, for once I would like to sleep with out that piece of shit ruining my dreams.

"SHIT…..WHAT...TIME IS IT?" Glaring at my clock, I roll my eyes at the late time in the day. Wonder if I missed anything important. I get up and start to head towards the shower when I see a message on my husktop.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS? CAN'T ATROLL TAKE A SHOWER? APPARENTLY NOT, SINCE I SEEM TO BE THE THING DAVE CALLS A *VIP* ON THIS GOD FORSHAKEN METOR." Stopping my walk to the sweet sensation of warm water over my skin I look to see it's my Matesprit.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

**TC: HeY KaRbRo.**

**CG: WHAT?**

**TC: CaN A MoThErFuCkEr CoMe oVer? JuSt tO TaLk? HoNk :o)**

**CG: YEAH, I GUESS YOU CAN. I GOT NOTHING FUCKING BETTER TO DO. **Except take a fucking shower, Makara. I swear to God he has the worst timing.

**TC: GrEaT, bE ThErE In a sEc.**

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

"IDIOT." I roll my eyes and look affectingly at the screen. I wonder what he wants to talk about. I start to come up with the idea I can take a bullshit shower and just put on my boxers, when I hear a knock on my door. Fuck he's fast. I walk over and unlock the door and he walks in with his hands behind his back. I flop back onto my bed and sit cross legged watching him.

"SuP, kArBrO?" Gamzee smiles towards me, I feel a blush rush to my cheeks. I love the way he smiles at me but I would never tell him, he might do it even more.

"NOT MUCH, JUST THINKG. WHAT'S THAT?" I say pointing to his arms as he sits on the edge of my bed, facing towards me so I won't be able to see.

"gUeSs."

"I DON'T KNOW." I tell him curiously and roll my eyes. I hate guessing games, it's a waste of time. He chuckles and pulls out a stuffed object that looks like Crabdad. I take it out of his hands and look it over. It's perfect.

"YoU LiKe iT KaRkAt? kaNaYa hElPeD Me mOtHeRfUcKiNg mAkE It." I look up at his face with shock and gratefulness.

"YOU MADE THIS?"

I see his cheeks turn into a royal purple. "Y-YeAh." I look down towards his hands and I see a couple of bandages. I feel my heart melt, he loves me enough to make me this, and I get to spend my life with him. I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"THANK YOU…." He hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"I LoVe yOu, KaRkAt." I wrap my arms around his waist. He untangles himself from our embrace and heads towards the door.

"i sEe yOu lAtEr bRo, I GoTtA Go tHaNk kAnAya fOr tHe mAtErIaL."

"I SEE YOU LATER" I nod as he walks out the door feeling a little torn he couldn't stay longer. I lie back down on my bed and curl up into a ball holding my new Crab. I smile softly into it as I drift off to sleep. I dream on, without having any nightmares for once.

As I wake back up from my nap I feel an arm wrapped around me. I'm about to grab my sickles when I see a familiar black Tee with a dark purple symbol. I sit up and look into Gamzee's sleeping face running my hands through his hair sighing. He moves and starts to wake up.

"NICE TO SEE YOU'RE AWAKE." I say turning away so he doesn't know I was watching him.

"yOu kNoW YoU'rE A CuTe mOtHeRfUcKeR WhEn yOu sLeEp."

"SH-SHUT UP." Is the only thing I can say before I feel a blush reach my cheeks.

"AlMoSt aS CuTe aS NoW." I'm about to let out a retort when he reaches up and kisses my lips. I press back unable to resist how he kisses me. God dammit, he knows I hate it when he calls me cute. I fall back and rest on my elbows as I feel his tongue press against my lips as I open my mouth. I feel his tongue lick the back out my mouth as I wrap mine around his. I let a couple of moans escape me as I cling onto his shirt. He wraps his arms around my waist and pushes me further against my bed. I press harder against his mouth licking everything I can and enjoying him entirely. I hear him moan and I mew in enjoyment at the sound I made him make. Gamzee lets go of me and stares with that goofy grin on his clown face.

"dId a mOtHeRfUcKeR JuSt mEw?"

"NO." I look up at him then turning my head and blushing. I feel his hand reach for my chin as he gently turns my head back.

"YoU'Re sO AdOrAbLe." He kisses me slowly working my neck and face.

"A-AM NOT." I mumble against his lips with my arms resting on his neck.

"Ok, BrO. YoU'Re nOt AdOrAbLe, BuT YoU ArE To mOtHeRfUcKiNg mE." He laughs as he tries to kiss me again. That's it.

"SHUT UP." I pull away from him and move away. I am not adorable. He knows I don't like to be called that. I feel his hand reach for mine. I really want him to leave.

"WHAT?" I almost snarl at him. He sits back and looks at me in utter confusion.

"NoThInG, i'm jUsT TrYiNg tO GeT My ReDrOm oN." He pulls away his hand and looks at me. I won't look back and I mumble to myself. He can't take a fucking hint? LEAVE!

"LoOk BrO I'M SoRrY I CaLlEd yOu cUte, BuT It WaS A CoMpLiMeNt. YoU DoN'T HaVe tO Up aNd fRoWn aBoUt iT." I just continue to glare at the wall, I don't want to hear anything he is saying. He sighs and lies down on the bed. I move my legs up closer to my chest. I didn't want him anywhere near me right now. I feel him relax his body, great, is he fucking going to sleep. AGAIN?! You know what fuck it. I storm out of the bed and go into my bathroom making sure to slam the door on the way in.

"WeLl sOmEoNe's sEnSiTvIe." I hear him say through the door. Fuck off, Gamzee. I turn on the sink and wash my face to calm down some. I look back into my mirror, ok, I MIGHT have over reacted. I turn off the faucet and walk back out with a sigh seeing Gamzee on his side. I sit down next to him but he scoots away from me. I huff to myself, he's in my room, in my bed, and now he wants to take up half of it with his big clown ass. GREAT. I curl up into a ball and face the opposite way, two can be moody. I drift off to sleep, but I start to regret it as soon as I close my eyes. I have a nightmare I whimper and curl up even tighter in a ball. I'm about to scream but I feel an arm wrap around me I snuggle closer to him as I feel him kiss my cheek. I relax slightly and enjoy his deep embrace. I start to wake up, I hum as I feel his head on my shoulder.

"HoOoOoOoNk"

"HM..?"

"WaKe uP, kArBrO."

"GAMZEE..?" I groan out a reply shaking off my latest horror images in my head.

"yEs?" He says kissing my neck.

" I'M SORRY…" He grabs my hand and squeezes it slightly.

"It's aLrIgHt, I StIlL LoVe yOu."

"I LOVE YOU TOO…" I nuzzle into his neck.

"I KnOw." He kisses my neck and chuckles into it. I wrap my arms around his neck reaching for his lips and kiss him back. I feel him rub the back of my neck, adding more pressure to my lips. I purr in pure pleasure. As he licks my top lip and lean closer into me I grab his horns. Gamzee lets out a moan as he reaches under my shirt and puts his hand on my chest. I feel his fingers work my nipple and I let out a low moan and look at him through half-lidded eyes. He pushes me back gently on the bed and I feel him grind his hips onto mine. I groan and my head falls back, he is tugging at my shirt wanting to take it off I let him slip it over my head. I mew in excitement as I watch him take off his. All I want is a touch. I rub my hands up and down his chest as he nibs on my neck. Grinding his hips a little harder he starts to kiss my chest. I hiss in a breath in enjoyment of his soft lips on my pale, skinned, chest and I dig my claws into his back. I dragged them down his back as he works my zipper on my pants and slides them to the floor. I moan once again as he takes of my boxers. I look down to see my erection. Gamzee moves his head down and kisses and licks my thighs. "G-GAMZEE…." I purr out as he slowly moves his way up towards my cock. Gamzee sticks out his tongue and gradually likes my shaft every inch until he meets my head. FUCK! I shut my eyes tightly close till I start to see white and fist his dark, curly hair. He reaches the top ad wraps his mouth over it starting to hum, I feel his hands come up and rub the base of my cock and massage my balls. I cry out and pull down on his hair. Oh my God, I can't help but love how he does this so well. I wrap my legs around his back and moan louder with every head –bob. Gamzee drags his tongue right down the middle of my cock lagging it as he sucks hard on my head. I can't hold it back any longer as badly as I don't want this to stop. I climax and I feel him sallow without hesitation. I look back down to see him lick the last drop of his hands and chin. God, he looks so good right now. Crawling up next to me, he lies down and I start to nuzzle and kiss his neck in appreciation. He leans over and kisses my forehead. He starts to drift off to sleep but before he does I lean in a whisper "I LOVE YOU."

"I LoVe yOu, ToO." As I start to drift into a deep slumber I hear him again.

"kArBrO."

"HM?" I ask half asleep.

"yOu'rE StIlL MoThErFuCkInG AdOrAbLe." He tells me sweetly before he rests his head on my cheek and falls asleep. God dammit Gamzee.

**A/N: WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I wrote this at three in the afternoon and I finish up at like 10. All because I had to do this one scene, my Matesprit is giving me a look of all bloody hell because I kept him up so late with me. Geez, you think he would let it go for the sake of GamKar, I mean that is a pretty good Blowjob scene if I can say. I just had a weird "FUCK THE WORLD I'M GOING IN TO DEATAIL!" I have severe issues. SO, with that being said I'm going to play Mario kart or Slender till 4 and then go to school. Night! Oh, before I completely forget I want to dedicate this chapter to my friends Dom, Sicale, and Destiny. Yes, lucky three you guys now have a right to say you have a blowjob chapter made just for you. **


	8. Insane Clown Posse and Blasphemy

**A/N: I look back at my last chapter and I look over the words and see it was like 2,000 words. I barely even remember writing the last part, but I remember playing Mario Kart because I remember saying " God Dammit Luigi, This is why you always get hit with the blue shell, because you can't drive to save your multiple lives!" I love Luigi more than Mario, but he can't drive. But beside the point, the ending of my chapter, though. I don't remember that burst of energy or writing that I just thought I wrote a quick scene and BAM I read it again and I was just like " WHO FUCKING RE-WROTE MY CHAPTER!?" but no. Weird, huh? Enough of my words! Read? **

"MoThErFuCk." Waking up and stretching out my arms, I look over to that cute motherfucker besides me. He curls himself up into a ball as I move out of his bed. I rub my hands against his cheek, he's looks so small, smiling I reach over and put the crab into his arms. Karkat grabs it instantly and snuggles up close. Cute little motherfucker, even if he doesn't think so. I yawn and am hit with an overwhelming taste in my mouth, oh yeah. I should go brush out my mouth. I get up and grab my shirt, unlocking the door I walk back down to my room. I unlock my door and toss my shirt in the corner. I walk over to my bathroom and head towards the sink. Reaching into my cabinet I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and clean out my mouth. I look into my mirror and run my hands through my hair, I should ask Kanaya to trim it later. I put my stuff back and head out to my bedroom. Flopping onto my bed I look up towards the ceiling. I wonder what Karkat's up to. I'm starting to notice that I've been thinking more and more about him since we started dating. I daydream and let my mind wander. Feeling a little bored I decide to see if I can slam some sweet poetry with Tavbro. I haven't seen that motherfucker in awhile. I get up and throw on one of my shirts off the floor and head out to the main computer lab. Walking down the hallway I see Tavros.

" hEY, GAMZEE!"

"SuP, mOtHeRfUcKeR?" We start talking laughing and joking around when I hear HIM.

"sup? tavros, gamzee." I turn around and look right into his shitty shades, motherfucking Strider. I will never understand why Tavros puts up with him on this fucking Meteor. I fall out the conversation and let the two talk, nodding or answering with one-word replies. But Dave insists on fucking with me.

"hey, gamzee. have you seen that video i sent you?"

"YeAh."

"well, you can't keep me in the dark about how awesome it was. it's like you're the lamp and I'm trying to read one of rose's books. all long and apparently gets cooler towards the last page but i can't know that unless my lamp is working."

"shut up….."

"what?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I tower over the little bastard.

"i fucking watch that bullshit of a motherfucking song. AND THAT BLASPHEMY YOU SENT ME is the worst shit i ever had to listen to."

"whoa bro. it's not that serious." Dave raises his hand and leans back against the wall, he still looks cool but I can sense he's starting to get nervous.

"NOT THAT SERIOUS?! not that serious?!" I pick him up and slam him up against a wall. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING INSULTED MY RELIGION YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"GAMZEE!" I hear my named called and I turn my head slightly to see who it is. Fuck. Karkat walks up beside me and glares into my eyes. Great.

"GAMZEE! LEAVE. THE. HUMAN. ALONE!"

"HE MOTHERFUCKING WON' T SHUT UP with his blasphemy!" I have my forearm pressed against Dave's throat and I tighten up my grip. On his throat and am about to punch his shades in two when I feel a force shove me backwards into Tavros.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, DAMMIT!" Karkat stands between me and him and glares right into my face. Fuck, dammit Karkat! Why the fuck are you protecting him?! I look towards Dave and down towards Karkat. I storm back towards the hallway towards my room and slam the door. Pacing back and forth and using every word imaginable when I hear a banging on my door.

"WHO THE MOTHERFUCK IS IT?!" I yell at the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, FUCKASS!" I walk over towards the door and unlock it almost getting hit by Karkat body-slamming his way in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He snarls up towards my face.

"what is wrong with me? THAT MOTHERFUCKER KEEPS TALKING ABOUT THAT SITTY SLAM POETRY and won't shut the hell up about how great it is AND YOU'RE ASKING ME what's wrong with this motherfucker?!" I'm getting pissed the fuck off! Why the fuck is he questioning me?! I haven't done shit! Dave started it!

"YES, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? LEAVE DAVE ALONE. I KNOW HE'S AN IDIOT AND HE'S JUST TRYING TO BUG YOU, JUST IGNORE HIM!" He yells at me. I want to tell him to fuck off, that he can go run and be Dave's bitch if he wants, but I can't. It's not fair. I just want to be alone.

"GET OUT...I swear to gog" Turning around and I rest my arms on my wall so Karkat doesn't see my face. I feel him stare at me but I don't care, I want him to leave. He slams the door and I hear his steps head back down the hallway.

**A/N: Sleep? Who needs sleep anymore!? Not me, nope, I'm just UGH. I just really can't help but laugh at this chapter because the entire time Sleeping With Sirens- Fuck You kept playing along with Can't Hang so if you know the songs there is so much irony involved. So read, review, or troll. I'm not planning on updating till I'm got 72 hours of sleep. You guys think I'm joking.**


	9. Tears of a 'Kat

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Did I leave enough of you in suspense? GOOD. Now I'm going to continue my suspense full ride, well maybe, I have to see where this chapter leads. Oh, and I'm going to write this chapter switching between Gamzee's and Karkat's views because I like this part of that role-play and I'm going to add it, Read?**

THAT FUCKING _IDIOT_! Why would he just fucking attack Dave like that?! So what if he offended his stupid ass clown religion, it was only a God-Damn song! I fume down the hall, ranting and raving at myself. He is a got damn retard, he could have killed him. Dave's is still sitting on the floor where I left him chasing after Gamzee.

"HEY, YOU FEELING ALRIGHT, ASSHOLE?"

"yeah." I sit down next him.

"YOU SURE? HE DID HAVE A PRETTY GOOD GRIP ON YOUR PROTEIN SHUTE, OR WHAT THING YOU HUMAN DOUCHEBAGS CALL A *THROAT*" He chuckles and goes into a long, un-needed, explanation of how troll anatomy is complete stupid.  
******************************************************

WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE MEAN, what's wrong with me?! I'm pacing back and forth in my room I sit down at my desk and stare into my computer. FUCKING STRIDER! There goes my husktop, I hope I cracked the screen. This is shit, hoof-beast shit. I get up and walk into my bathroom wanting to look at myself in the mirror. My make-up is fucked up, smeared from me resting my head in my hands and sweat. I need a shower. I take off my clothes and turn on the water. I sit at the bottom and watch the water run down the drain along with my make-up for the day. Fuck…..

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"DUMBASS." I look over to Dave as he goes into a rap about some human Slam Poetry Artist called "Snoop Dogg" as he finishes up I get up and give him a hug. It feels nice and as he explains about he doesn't want to fill up any of my quadrants. Shit, speaking of one of my quadrants. I say good-bye to Dave and walk back down to my room, walking past Gamzee door I feel a sudden regret wash over me but I refuse to knock on his door. Fuck him I don't want to talk to him yet. Opening the door to my room, I lie down on my bed and I turn on my husktop. God Dammit!

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC: hEy, CaN A MoThErFuCkEr cOmE oVeR HeRe?

CG: FINE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

I roll my eyes and trek back down the hall to his room. GREAT. FUCKING GREAT. I mutter and curse the full trip down there and arrive at his door. I knock and I hear a somber voice reply.

"It's oPeN BrO. I walk in and glare at him, he doesn't turn around in his chair and is about to talk when I interrupt.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"WeLl i wAntEd tO HaVe feElInGs jAm." He replies.

"OKAY…"

" sO HoW ArE YoU FeElInG RiGhT NoW, bRo?"

"I'M FEELING FUCKING FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." I mumbled. "AND YOU?  
BESIDES FROM BLOWING UP AND BRUISING DAVE'S BACK!" Yeah, I said it Gamzee. Don't expect to get off with me easily with this.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ouch. Ok, that didn't need to be mentioned. I knew he was still upset. Besides I don't really give a fuck about that motherfucker, he deserved it. "wElL, a mOtHeRfUcKeR'S FeElInG GuIlTiLy aBoUt iT AnD FoR YeLlInG At yOu."

"I RATHER HAVE YOU YELL AT ME THAN BREAKING SOMEBODY'S BONES." Karkat growls out low.

"aNd yOu yElLiNg aT Me iS NoT HeLpInG, aNd i tOlD HiM I'M SoRrY" I ignore what he said, I didn't want to even think about what I could have done.

"WELL I'M FUCKING SORRY, I'M JUST A LITTLE PISSED." A little?

I sigh continue to stare at the wall ahead of me. I'm too ashamed to look at him in the eyes. I hear him turn the knob and start to walk out the door.

"KaRkAt, i-i lOvE YoU." He doesn't hear me as he closes the door behind him. I slam my head on the desk. I'm a fucking idiot.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I hear Gamzee say something on the way out the door. But I can't reply my voice would crack if I did. I head, once again, to my door and sit cross-legged on the floor. I sit there thinking, about Gamzee, Dave, and everything else. Feeling frustrated I get up to my bed feeling tears well up to my eyes. I shove my face into my pillow trying to hide my tears as I see the red fall of my cheeks and stain it. I bit it, fang marks embedded into it as I let out a whimper. This is my fault, I should have stayed awake, and maybe he wouldn't have snapped. I shouldn't have yelled at his juggalo antics. I sob into my pillow knowing no one will be here for awhile, and letting them be muffled by my pillow. Fuck, I have to calm down some, sitting up and rubbing my bloodshot eyes I look towards the floor. I see the crab Gamzee made me and I remember Crabdad. I break-down all over again, curling into a ball and sobbing louder. I dig my claws into my arms and scream out "FUCK!" I bawl harder and feel a puddle beneath me. I hear my knob jiggle and a voice behind it.

"kArKaT!?" Fuck, why did he have to come right now? I don't want him to see me like this.

"G-GO AWAY..."

"kArKaT, oPeN ThE DoOr."

"N-NO..."

"KaRkAt…PlEaSe…" Shit, he's not going to leave until he knows what's going on. I crawl across my bed and stretch out to unlock it and crawl back into my ball, still tearing up. Gamzee sits beside me, watching me. I wish he wasn't seeing me like this.

"KaRbRo, WhAt's wRoNg?" He speaks softly towards me.

"N-NOTHING." I sob out, voice cracking.

"I HaTe tO TeLl yOu bUt mOtHeRFuCkeRs dOn't cRy oVeR NoThInG" I stay silent. the only noises in the room are me letting out a few sniffles. Gamzee reaches over and grabs me into a hug.

"i'm sOrRy." He hugs me close and all I do is cling to his shirt and cry out to my heart's content. I feel him rock back and forth, cradling me. I let another sob leave my lips, starting to feel comforted by him.

"I'M So sOrRy... I ShOuLdN'T HaVe sNaPpEd, AnD LeT HiM GeT To mE... I'M So sOrRy kArKaT." I shake my head into his chest.

"I-IT'S N-NOT YOUR F-FAULT..." I sob again "DON'T TH-THINK IT'S YOUR F-FAULT."

"yEs iT Is, I ShOuLdN'T HaVe dOnE It."

"N-NO!" I look up at him and shake my head more.

"ThEn wHaT Is iT KaRkAt? WhAt's wRoNg?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT..."

"Ok, We dOn't hAvE To tAlK AbOuT It." Gamzee sighs and kisses my forehead. I reach up and nuzzling into his neck, I whimper and see he stills have a look of worry on his face. I take some shaky breaths and try to calm down. I feel his head on top of mine and he whispers.

"It's oK I'M RiGhT HeRe."

" THANK YOU…" I reach up and kiss his neck in appreciation. I hear him gasp quietly, then it hit me. I know the perfect way to calm down and to make him stop worrying.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I feel Karkat's legs wrap around my waist and him lick my neck. Shit, I wasn't expecting this from him so suddenly. I let out a moan and fall back down against the bed. I don't know what's come over him, but I kinda like it. He pushes up my shirt up a little and kisses my stomach. I moan out again and reach up to grab his horns. He groans out some and he starts to lick my navel. "AaAh…" I let out. I move my hands off his horns and to his shoulders and start to rub them. He purrs and moves his head up to kiss my lips. I love it when he purrs, he sounds so happy, unlike the crabby troll he is. I move my hands down his back and on his ass. He mewls out and licks my lips. I bit his bottom lip and look at him in his eyes. Karkat sits up and moans as I grind my hips onto him. Haha, I chuckle on the inside at the face he is making as I do it. He bends over and licks my cheek, purring. I rest my hands down on his waist and try to work hi zipper while kissing his stomach. He shakes his head, smirks, and gently smacks my hand away. I pout, what is he up to then? I continue to kiss his stomach but his pushes me back down.

"NO."

" ThEn wHaT?" I look at him with a quizzical look. He just leaned down next to me and whispers.

"LET ME DO ALL THE WORK…" He licks my earlobe and I gasp and grip onto the blankets. I-I'm ok with this. This is turning out more fun than I thought.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I smirk down at Gamzee and rock my hips a little bit. I see him bite his bottom lip and groan out. I drag my tongue down his neck and I feel him grab onto my back. I move my hands up to his chest and tug at his shirt. I want this off. Now. He gets the message and takes it off, fast. I smile at his excitement, while I rub my hands up and down his chest. "ThAt tIcKlEs kArBrO!" he giggles out. I bend over and lick his nipple and rub it between my teeth.

" HM…?" I smile.

"GuH... n-nEvEr... aAh... mInD." He lays his head back and closes his eyes, I continue to suck on it and rub my teeth until I bite down on it. I feel him wince.

"oUcH! wHaT ThE FuCk!?" I see him look down at me and I tilt my head innocently.

"WHAT?"

"dId yOu jUsT BiTe mE?"

"YES." I start to kiss his neck, not losing his eye contact till he lays his head back down.

"sWeEt."

"YOU"D YOU LIKE ME TO DO IT AGAIN?" I like the indigo blood off my fangs, hoping he say yes.

"Go FoR It bRo." I bite down on his neck, hard. He flinches at first but relaxes into it.

"AaAh…." I nuzzle his neck as a sort of apology as I lick up the droplets that came out. He just turns and kisses me. I kiss back and start to mess with his pants. He sits up a little to make it easier for me. He is being a little un-patient. I'm going to have to change that. Gamzee sinks back down and I kiss him and smirk into his face as I being to grope him. I kiss my way down his chest and almost rip of his boxers trying to get what I want.

"FuCk….." Gamzee moans out.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I think that chapter sucked, so badly…..Oh so badly…but I love the way I ended it, though. I know for a fact that the next chapter I'm writing as Karkat because it should be that way. Oh, how badly it should be that way. Did I mention I was role-playing Gamzee? Because I was. That Karkat made me work for it, I swear to Gog, all that work. Now, I'm going to sleep, Nine o'clock, with no sleep in two days. **

**2 nd A/N: This is the authors friend they wanted me to try to edit the paragraph breaks.  
**


	10. Props & Mayhem ptv referce

I start to kiss around Gamzee's groin and lick right down towards his dick. Gamzee gulps as I reach my lips around his head. I kiss it before I down it entirely. Sucking as hard as I can, I need to do a better job. I haven't heard him groan out in a couple of minutes. I scrap my teeth around his length and look back towards him. "MoThErFuCk…." He finally groans out. I wrap my tongue around to be sure I've made no cuts. I almost gag on his dick as he bucks up his hips. Damn it, must it be so fucking long?

"K-KaRkAt, I-I'M ClOsE." He grips my blankets and tilts his head as far back as it can go.

"HM... NOT YET CLOWN." I let go of his length making a pop and licking my lips. Oh, no you don't, I'm not finished yet.

"yOuR'E BiTcHtItS CrUeL."

"HM…AM I NOW?" I taunt him by taking off my sweater, pants, and boxer as slowly as possible. Gamzee just looks on with a look of anguish, and whines. Raising his hand up to his mouth and just nods. Hmmm, I don't hear him beg enough. I look him in his indigo eyes smirking I raise my own fingers to my lips.

"WE HAVE TO CHANGE THAT, DON'T WE?" Sticking my fingers into his mouth I close my eyes and look towards the ceiling. I drag my tongue around each digit slowly and let out a slow growl of pleasure. Mmmm. I remove them slowly and stick the first one into my nook. Ahh…

"Y-Yes, YeS Oh gOd yEs!" There we go Gamzee, taking my second finger I insert it and stretch it out. This almost feels as good as Gamzee but not just it. I cry out another sound of pleasure. I feel Gamzee start to rub my inner thighs as he squirms beneath me. Finally inserting my third finger I feel it brush against my prostate, and I can't help but cry out.

"MMM, AHHH" I cry throwing my head back. I feel my Matesprit buck his hips up to mine from his excitement.

"KaRkAt...PlEaSe..." I he begs. I don't think I can hear him.

" HM? WHAT?" I look nonchalantly.

"PlEaSeEeEe…" Gamzee looks like he is going to cry as he bits his bottom lip. I guess I can let him have some fun now. He's been punished enough, let's hope he remembers next time he decides to snap. I lean down and give him a quick peck. Steadying myself I slam down on his cock, screaming out some. He grunts and looks towards me to see if I'm alright. Giving him a quick nod he starts to go in and out. I just bounce along and grip onto his shoulders trying to match his pace, panting. I feel him pick up the pace as he groans, looking down at Gamzee I see his eyes cross as he climax's into me. FUCK, I shudder and lean down to kiss his chest. Gamzee lifts me up and places me beside him. Nuzzling into his neck he puts both hands on the side of me and hovers over-head.

"ThAt wAs mIrAcUlOus" Gamzee says leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"I WAS HOPING." I smile as he cuddles besides me. We stay like that for at least an hour, before he gets up and grabs his clothes. I look at him quizzically until he replies.

"i bE BaCk mOtHeRfUcKeR" I just nod as he throws on his shirt and walks out the door. I wrap up in the blanket and cling to his pillow he was on. I start to drift off to sleep, I dream without dreams until I wake up. In the lab. With my hand bleeding and broken and the one I love towering above me holding his juggling clubs.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Why do I try?! This, haha, wow. Hello! I'm sorry if any of you all were hoping for a fast update but I'm been busy with other things and this slipped my mind to upload this chapter. Yes it's been done for awhile but NYEH. Oh and Aria yes, you, damn right Makara is flexible. Like a slinky! Oh one last thing and my JuGgUlAtOr ass will shut up. There is a reason for the shitty ending, I want to write Gamzee's chapter with some details and I had to do a slight time skip so, enjoy this smutty chapter. JuGgUlAtOr OUT!**


	11. Clubs and Sickles May Break My Bones

**A/N: Bwhahahahaha! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh the suspense I left you in! I'm sooooo tempted not to update for like 2 weeks. But, I'm a semi-cruel juggalo so I will wait for my cruelty later on….**

"i bE RiGhT BaCk MoThErFuCkEr." Karkat nods and clings onto the pillow I was just laying on. Adorable little motherfucker. I take a quick trot down to my room and walk in. Tossing my shirt back off and my pants, I head over towards my shower. After all that I really need one. The water runs warm as I jump in and let it go down my face. I grab my soap and start to wash my chest and face. I stay in there for about ten minutes and I walk back out; I walk over to my cabinet and start to apply my make-up. Dammit, my shirt. Jogging back over to my clean clothes pile I throw on a new Tee and my pants. Now, I finish up my make-up and head back towards Karkat's room. Let's see if that motherfucker is still sleep. Pushing open the door I take a quick look around and see he's nowhere to be found.

"KaRkAt?" I ask out. I'm start to walk in until I hear an ear-shattering scream. I jump and stumble out the door towards the lab. What the motherfuck was that?! I speed walk towards the lab but then I hear more screams. Running faster I turn the corner to see an unforgettable sight. Karkat has some of the trolls and humans leaned trapped against the wall. He is swinging his sickles wildly.

"KARKAT?!" I reach out and grab his shoulder but he takes a wild swing and I dodge out the way. Before I can react to his attack I hear a slight snore. OH MY GOD…..is he motherfucking sleepwalking?!

"KARKAT! wake up bro!" trying to stop anyone to getting hurt, I try and grab his deadly sickles. FUCK! Gog dammit he fucking cut me! That's it. I grab one of my clubs.

"KARKAT, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, but i'm losing my patience." I hit his hand with a slightly hard blow.

"THE FUCK?!" Karkat yelps out as his eyes shoot open. He starts to whimper and cowards away from me. Great.

"KaRbRo, ArE YoU Ok?" I sigh out. Fuck, now he's scared of me again. He just stares at his hand as the blood starts to gush out. He whimpers as he runs out the lab.

"GrEaT. kaNaYa? ArE YoU Ok?"

"Yes, I Believe So."

"CoUlD YoU ChEcK ThE OtHeRs?" I ask sheepishly, from the embarrassment of the situation. I wonder if he felt this way when I snapped at Dave. She agrees as I leave the area. Walking in Karkat's room I walk in to see he is washing the blood from his hand.

"YoU Ok bRo? I DiDn't mEaN To hIt yOu HaRd." I cautiously walk over towards him.

"I THINK IT"S BROKEN…" He whines cradling his hand.

"LeT Me sEe." I ask gently. He reaches out his hand and I spread them slowly apart.

"ShIt, It's sNaPpEd tHe fIrSt fEw."

"LET GO, IT HURTS." I release his hand as he holds it in the other again.

"LoOkS LiKe wE ShOuLd gO Up aNd sEe kAnAyA To gEt tHaT FiXeD."

"NO." He shakes his head up at me.

"ThEn wHaT KaRkAt? JuSt lEaVe iT LiKe tHaT?" I point towards his hand and bark out the last part of my sentence. I'm not in the mood for his moodiness. He just glares at me and turns away.

"oH, nOw dOn't sTaRt kArKaT, cAn wE PlEaSe jUsT GeT It lOoKeD At? ThErE'S No ReAsOn tO SuLk aBoUt iT"

"FUCK YOU," he yells "IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT MY HAND IS BROKEN!" he crosses his arms slow, being careful not to hurt his hand anymore.

"DON'T MOTHERFUCKNG YELL AT ME! you're the one that almost killed, ATLEAST FIVE FRIENDS IN YOUR SLEEP! excuse me for trying to stop a motherfucker ,NEXT TIME I'LL JUST LET YOU KILL THEM!" I growl out. I let my anger go out into the atmosphere. He yells at me when I ALMOST kill Strider, but when he tries killing everyone else I still get the blame. What the hell?! I take a few steps toward him and invade his space until he pushes me back. He just growls and storms away from me. I follow; there is no way in hell I'm letting this blow over. "oh what now? YOU CAN BARELY OPEN THE DOOR WITH YOUR DAMN HAND"

"FUCK OFF! YOU INSANE CLOWN FUCK!" He turns and screams at me. FUCK YOU VANTAS!

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" I say as pissed as I can. I walk towards him in my full Highblood height. "i am motherfucking insane, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED if i take another minute of this! NOW, WE ARE GOING DOWN THE MOTHER**ING HALLWAY, go get your hand looked at, AND THEN WE ARE COMING BACK HERE TO **ING FINISH THIS!" I have enough of this, he makes it seem like this was my entire fault! I push him against the wall and raise my arms on either side of him. Good, now I have him pinned but he winces I guess I shoved a little hard but I don't care right now. I'll apologize later.

"FUCK THAT! WE'LL FINISH IT RIGHT NOW!" He snarls at me. I'm about to say a retort until I feel a sharp little knee right in my bone-bulge.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" Grabbing my bulge, I lean down. OUCCCCCCCCH!

"that's it…"

"AW, DID I HURT YOU?" Karkat grins in my face and says to me in a wiggler voice. I try and keep a straight face from the pain and stand over him.

"oh, so you want to be a wiggler do you? Fine." I quickly pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. "THEN I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING WIGGLER!" Karkat screeches into my ear and start to use his only working hand to destroy my back.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DUMBFUCK!"

"naw bro we're going to go get your hand checked out. SCREAM ALL YOU WANT."

"I FUCKING _HATE _YOU!" Shit, I think I felt my blood=pusher go stop. I keep a straight face; I don't need him to see that got to me.

"oh really motherfucker really? FINE THEN HATE ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKING WANT, i don't even care enough right now." My voice crack saying the last part of my sentence. I see Eridan walking and staring towards us.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP AND STARING AT BRO!?"

"n-nothing, sorry gam." He looks and continues. Good idea fish-dweeb.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT! PUT ME DOWN!" Fuck you, KARKAT! fuck you!

"oh and you're mister perfect? MISTER * I'm NOT GOING TO HAVE MY MOTHERFUCKING HAND FIXED!?" Finally, we arrive at where we needed to. Kanaya's room. I knock and she opens it, looking at the two of us quizzically but without question. I toss Karkat on the bed, not harshly but not gently either. I look back at Kanaya and try to explain. But she just silences me.

"Gamzee I Just Think It Would Be Best If You Two Didn't See Each Other For The Moment. I Heard You Both Down The Hallway. I'll Just Look At His Hand."

"OK. thanks sis." I start to head out the door.

"Oh Gamzee Before You Go." She said "HERE." She hands me a handkerchief and looks over her shoulder to make sure Karkat doesn't see and whispers. "Clean Up Your Face Some, Your Make-Up Is Smudged For *Sweat*" I look down towards it and back to her and I nod but I don't understand what she means entirely. Starting my condemned trolls walk back to my room, I can't help but feel a little sad and utterly pissed off. HATE ME?! FOR WHAT?! I didn't do anything but try and help, I didn't mean to break his hand. Then again I could have done something else. Lifting my hand to my face in a "You're an idiot" face-palm I feel some moistness near my eye sockets. Oh, now I know what Kanaya meant by sweat. Finally arriving at my door, I walk in and start to pace back and forth. Fuming, from anger and regret. From "WHY DID I DO THAT?!" to "I had every right!" I feel my rage build up and I punch my wall. Fuck, I leave a hole in the wall. Damn, I don't know my own strength. I shake my hand and see some indigo droplets fly off. Nice, Gamzee, nice. I look towards my bathroom and I put on some bandages. I don't need any more holes stuck into my wall, I need to chill. I look towards my floor searching for my sweatshirt. Deciding I will take a walk. I head-out the door making sure to lock it. I head in the opposite direction of Karkat's room. Kanaya probably finished up and he doesn't have a safe word to say towards me. Then again, it is partly my fault….I shouldn't have left to go take a shower. Thoughts swirl in and out my head, walking endlessly through The Veil. Making new turns and finding new caves. When I finally notice I've gone as far as I could go, I stop and have a sudden moment of clarity. Till I black out…

**A/N: As My Moirail would say PFFFFFFFFFT! Bwhahahahahahahha! I warned my Juggalo-ing would appear again! Gamzee's knocked the fuck out, for who-knows how long. Karkat's hand, BROKEN!? Does he really hate Gamzee?! What shall our Knight and Bard face in these stunning new revelations?! Stay tuned for another chapter of….I've Gone Insane, All Because of You! Oh, and Axel's auto-responder the author of this story feels for their mind fuck so I hope this helps! It won't! BWHAHAHAHAHAHH!**


	12. knight of time VS KNIGHT OF BLOOD

**A/N: Dammmmmmmmmmn! I wasn't going to update till, like, Friday but ooooooh no. I had to read the reviews. So anyone that is following thank Axel and hikarixkesshoux126. Axel because that story makes me want to write like 3 more chapters to read. And hikarixkesshoux126 because theirs make me laugh manically because of my cliffhangers. So with that being said, let's continue.**

"uGgH…." Owwww, what the hell. My eye's shoot open and my hand reach up to cradle my throbbing head. Fuck, it hurts. What the hell knocked me out? I look around and see a huge rock besides me. Shit….touching my forehead I feel some dry blood. How long have I been out? All I remember was…FUCK! KARKAT! I scramble to my legs, failing horribly but I walk on. Stumbling and feeling dizzy I find my way out this part of The Veil.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There's a knock on my door, Gamzee?! Opening it with a little anticipation only to be disappointed by a long horned troll looking fearful as I frown at him. Dammit Tavros.

"uH, Hi KARKAT,,, i WAS WONDERING iF YOU'VE SEEN GAMZEE, hE'S BEEN GONE FOR TWO DAYS,"

"NO, I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT NOOKSUCKER..."

"aRE YOU SURE? i MEAN YOU ARE HIS MATESPRIT, nOT THAT I MEAN THAT BADLY,"

"NO. I'M POSITVE I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT STUPID ASS JUGGALO ANYWHERE, EVEN IF I DID HE WOULD HAVE SHOWN UP BY NOW." I reply with a hint of annoyance. Does he think I don't care that he is missing?

"oK KARKAT SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU," he says as he walks down the hall towards the lab. I shut my door and walk towards my door. My lip starts to hurt from how hard I'm biting it. Pacing from one side to the other in my room, worrying even harder. Where the hell is he? He just disappears in mid-air without a word? Fuck it, this isn't good. I need to distract myself some. Before I can talk myself out of it, I start to walk out towards the lab where everyone was either looking for Gamzee or just talking. I head over to where Sollux, Dave, and Feferi were.

"HEY SOLLUX."

"2up kk?"

")( -E llo karkat!"

"HEY FEFERI."

"oh so I don't get a hi karkat? man that's just cold, colder than an ice cream truck stuck in a blizzard in antarctica."

"DAMN, LET ME USE MY WORDS WELL ENOUGH TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR HURT FEELINGS FOR A GREETING THAT YOU DIDN'T GET. NONE."

"no need to get all huffy." Dave says to me with a smirk. I grow more annoyed with every second he stays near me.

"HEY, STRIDER. HOW ABOUT I CONTINUE TO TALK WORDS THAT ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR *IRONIC* HOOFBEAST SHIT AND YOU DROP OUT OF THE CONVERSATION?" Sollux and Feferi just stare at us with some confusion. I don't care, now I got something to swing my worry and anger at for the moment. Dave and I argue back to simple things to the outrageous. Just as I'm about to pull out my sickles, there's a thud in the hallway and….a honk? I rush over and I see a troll, barely conscious on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"K-KaRkAt?" he weakly says. I sit on my knees on the floor and put his head in my lap. Strider can wait Gamzee needs me. He looks up towards me, happy but, with a look of concern at the same time. Gamzee tries to speak but his eyes roll back into his head and close, going limp in my arms. DAMMIT! NO!

"GAMZEE! GET UP!" I say crying out. I feel the tears start to well. I'm about to call out for Kanaya when he rolls his head back up towards me and groans in pain.

"GAMZEE..?" I lean down and kiss his cheek. He needs to wake up.

"KaRkAt?" his eyes slowly open and try to focus at my face. Damn this clown, if he lives I'm going to strangle him for scaring me. I pap his cheek as he struggles to sit up. I just hold him down. "JUST LAY HERE FOR A BIT, KAY?" He nods but stops and cradles his head in his arms.

"SHOOSH…RELAX." I mumble to him and running my fingers through his hair. I kiss him again as he relaxes back into my lap, he tries to speak again but I quiet him. He needs to keep still and relax. He just closes his eyes slightly and I see him struggle not to go back into a slumber. I should really take him back to his room. We stay in the hallway for a few more minutes until I reach down and whisper to him.

"C-CAN YOU WALLK?"

"i-i tHiNk sO." He says warily. I get up first and try to get him to. Gamzee takes the help but stumbles anyway. I grab his arm around my shoulder and we shuffle walk down to his room. I watch his movements even though he keeps tripping on his feet he is able to make it to his door. Helping him lay down in his bed I still worry.

"YOU OKAY?" I ask.

"I GoT A ShITtY HeAdaChE, bUt oThErWiSe i'm a cOoL, MoThErFuCkEr." He whispers out. I nod and watch him intently.

""ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU?" I ask. He just reaches his hand to my cheek and kisses me.

"NaW BrO, i jUsT NeEd sOmE SlEeP."

"KAY... I'LL SEE YOU LATER THEN..." I nod and mumble to myself as he starts to sleep. I head out from his room and am greeted by a douche face with a lovely pair of shades.

"hey, if it isn't karkat! what's up shrimp?"

"FUCK OFF STRIDER…"

"oh? did I come at the wrong time? is your boyfriend had enough of your grumpiness too?" FUCKING STRIDER! I'VE HAD IT! I use all my strength and try to punch his smug face. He just sides steps and I stumble forward.

"nice moves, vantas." He chuckles at me; he grabs the back of my sweater and throws me back up. "want to try again?" He slings me towards the wall and I hit it with a thud. Pain shoots up my back along with a new found rage for Dave.

"DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING DICK!" I launch myself towards him and pin him to the floor. He isn't going to win this! I kick his stomach and I hear him his in pain. Good, I'm about to try again when he throws me over his shoulders and I'm back on my back.

"nice, i didn't know you could kick that hard." He taunts and smirks. "but rose could do better!" He throws me in a sleeper hold and I start to go black. "nighty-night vantas!" I close my eyes and go limp in his arms. He loosens up some but I bite down hard through his shitty God-Tier PJ's. I feel the blood rush over my tongue as he wrenches back. "you little cheater!" what the hell!"

"HOW THE FUCK DID I CHEAT?! YOU TRY PUTTING ME IN A SLEEPER HOLD!" I scream at him. I grab his hair and I punch him right in his jaw. His shitty shades fly across the hallway as I laugh.

"oh, it's on now." He kicks back and he gets me right in my shin. Dammit! That hurts! We both thud towards the ground. Dave reaches out with both of his hands and grabs my throat and I do the same. Dave's eyes are starting to close when I hear a familiar voice down the hall.

"oH, sHiT…." Damn, I thought he was asleep!?

"wHaT ThE MoThErFuCk iS GoInG On?" Gamzee looks down towards us from his doorway and speed walks closer. I try to reply but can't because of Dave's killer grip on my vocals. Gamzee leans down and grabs the both of our shirts and separates us and not letting go holding us in mid-air.

"NoW JuSt cAlM YoUr sHiT YoU GuYs. wE DoN'T Up aNd nEeD AnYmOrE FiGhTiNg" He says coolly. I glare first at Dave and then towards Gamzee.

"YOU SHOULD BE LYING DOWN, YOU'LL MAKE YOURSELF WORST." He sets me down and looks me right in my eyes.

"aNd yOu sHoUlDn't bE ChOkInG A MoThErFuCkEr, He gOtTa bReAtHe, BrO." He replies. He turns toward Dave.

"YoU Ok, StRiDeR? KaRbRo hAd a pReTtY GoOd gRiP On yOu." Oh, just ignore my injuries? I'm outta here. Storming to my room, and locking the door, I flop down on my bed and growl and mumble. He doesn't even like strider that much! Why would he care if I choked him? I still am complaining to my pillow when I hear a knock on my door.

"KaRbRo oPeN ThE DoOr." I ignore him. Nope, fuck off Gamzee. "kArKaT, oPeN Up bRo, I KnOw yOu'rE ThErE."

"SORRY I DON'T OPEN MY DOOR FOR ASSHATS!" I yell at him.

"KaRkAt, PlEaSe? I'M AbOuT To FaLl aSlEeP AgAiN AnD I ReAlLy dOn't wAnT To ArGuE." Dammit, I don't need a half conscious troll out my doorway. I get up and open the door, Gamzee was sitting on the floor leaning against it and he falls back and hits his head on the floor. "OuCh!" his hands reach up and grab his head. Gamzee looks up at me with a forced smile. "SuP KaRbRo?" Rolling my eyes I ignore his question and walk back over to my bed. Gamzee kicks back and closes my door.

"NoW WhAt wAs tHaT AbOuT WiTh sTrIdEr?" he says crawling on my floor.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSNIESS." I hiss out.

"KaRkAt, I DoN'T WaNt tO ArGuE. i'm jUsT WaTcHiNg oUt fOr yOu."

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TOO!" I yell out at him, I'm in no mood to hear how immature I'm being.

"DoN'T YeLl." Gamzee says rubbing his temples "HoW Do YoU ThInK I WoUlD oF FeLt iF StRiDeR KiLlEd yOu tOdAy?"

"YOU WOULD HAVE HAD THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE."

"No, I WoUlDn't hAvE, kArKaT. I LoVe yOu, wHy eLsE Do yOu tHiNk i'm hErE?"

"WHATEVER.." I say nonchalantly and curl up into a ball.

"iT'S ThE SaMe ReAsOn yOu dIdN'T LeT Me kIlL StRiDeR ThE FiRsT TiMe." he sighs out and crawl onto my bed. My words won't come out of my mouth but I lay there thinking. "Or, WhEn i mAdE YoU ThE CrAb-aNiMaL" I feel him move up to my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and still say nothing. "Or wHy i wAs JeAlOuS WhEn i tHoUgHt yOu lIkEd DaVe. KaRkAt, I LoVe yOu aNd i'm sOrRy iF I EvEr hUrT YoU." I frown at his last sentence. Me? Like Dave? He looks me right in my eyes and wraps his arms around my neck.

"I LOVE YOU TOO…" I finally say. Gamzee just moves closer and cuddles into my neck. We stay quiet for some time until I feel mischievous.

"NOW…WHAT WOULD YOU DO, IF I WAS FEELING RED FOR STRIDER?" I say while I kiss his head.

"i wOuLd fLiP My sHiT, yOu lIkInG ThAt aSsHoLe. BuT I'D Be hApPy fOr yOu." He tries to say but I hear the jealously in his voice.

"MMM, HE'S SEXY." I smirk.

"CoMiNg fRoM SoMeoNe tHaT JuSt mAdE HiM BlUe, I'M NoT So sUrE." I see his throat gulp down. Did I just annoy Gamzee Makara?!

"WE FIGHT, I'M STILL WITH YOU. STRIDER'S SEXY EITHER WAY." My smirk grows a little wider as he shuffles a little with his face showing annoyance.

"SeXy mAyBe a BiT MuCh." He rolls his eyes and kisses my chin. "A DoUcHE MoRe lIkE It." I hear him whisper.

"HE MAYBE SEXIER THAN YOU…" I rasie my eyebrow. I can tell I'm getting to him.

"hIm? SeXiEr tHaN ThIs mOtHeRfUcKeR? kArBrO, dO YoU HaVe a sLiMePiE tHaT YoU'Re sHaRiNg?" I mockingly look him over and put my finger to my lips.

"HM, HE IS. HE SHOULD BE IN MY BED."

"Oh rEaLlY?" he says and leans on one side. "tHaT CaN Be aRrAnGe." He smiles.

"NO I RATHER HAVE MY GAMZEE." I shake my head and cling to him. Gamzee, I'm not letting you leave.

"yOu sUrE? i mEaN...I CaN AlWaYs gO WiTh nEpEtA." He tries to keep a straight face but fails horribly. she would probably claw his eyes out. All I can do is nuzzle into his chest.

"I LOVE YOU…"

"I LoVe yOu tOo, KaRkAt." I hug Gamzee close and kiss the tip of his nose. He leans down next to my ear and tells me sweetl

"yOuR'E ToO aDoRaBlE KaRkAt." No, not again.

"DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU." I say and kiss his neck.

"oH ReAlLy nOw? YoU WoUlDn't hIt a cLoWn wItH A CoNcUsSiOn wOuLd yOu?" He chuckles onto my lips and kisses me.

"MAYBE I WOULD, WHO KNOWS?" I say before I kiss him back. We both smile and continue to kiss till I feel his tongue snake past my front row of teeth and feel it touch each one individually. Gamzee shivers as I run my hand down his back. I let go of his lips as he sinks back down to the side of me.

"HoNk!" he yawns out. He makes a little cat face as he does it that I think to myself is fucking adorable. Gamzee drifts off to sleep besides me holding on to me. I rest my hand on his chest.

"MINE…" Is the last thought that runs through my head as I drift into a sleep with him. That is till I wake up later with him startled beside me screaming in fear.

**A/N: Am I cruel? Or am I cruel? Poor Axel and hikarixkesshoux126 I just keep juggalo-ing them. I wonder what has Gamzee so scared? Wait, I don't wonder, I know you guys have to wait until I write/upload! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, also, I suck at writing Dave. I love/hate Striders it's hard not to love them because THEY"RE FUCKING STRIDERS! But I hate them because, so. Much. IRONY. So being a Juggulator my reactions are mixed for Dave here, and my Karkat was making me cry. Oh, and I love GamNep so I felt like putting that pairing in there. There isn't enough out there, so that is my little helping.**


	13. Gamzee's Dreams and Stranger Things

**A/N: Hahahahahah! Another chapter for the hell of it! Hey, you know what would be a cool Alternate Universe? If Karkat snaps and kills off everyone because he knows they are all going to die anyway and it turns out that they would have one if he left Gamzee alive? Then turns out and kills himself?! Dude that would be cool! Someone stop me before I write it!**

**Step. Step. Step. ** I'm in the hallway just walking by myself. I wonder how I got here. Oh, well. I continue to walk in the direction of the lab, humming to myself. Huh? Who's that? A couple of feet ahead of me I see somebody, when they turn the corner I make out a familiar profile. Karkat? I follow behind him, out the lab, down a hall I partly remember. Where is he going? Karkat's carrying one of his sickles in his left hand. What the fuck?

"KaRbRo?" I shout out. Where are we? This is The Veil but, it feels different at the same time. Karkat turns back towards me and stop his walk. Where is everyone else? Why is it so dim? All the questions are running through my head as I reach out to him.

"KaRkAt, WhAt's gOiNg oN? WhAt hApP-"

"SHUT UP…." He says darkly.

"wHaT?" I'm shocked. Come on! I thought we just made-up! I'm about to ask why until I'm thrown to the floor. Shit, he has his sickle raised above my head and his eyes are white. This isn't my Karkat.

"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME, MAKARA!" He spits into my face. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU ALREADY!?" Wait, what?! He hasn't tried to kill me! He loves me, right?! I try to squirm free but he has me pinned to where I can barely breathe.

"karkat! it's me! gamzee! your matesprit?! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!

"MY WHAT?!" He draws his sickle close to my eyes. "I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN SOBER MAKARA SO DON'T PLAY DUMB! WHY IN THE EVERLOVING-TAINT-CHAFING FUCK WOULD YOU BE MY MATESPRIT?!" My heart crushes. W-w-what? H-he's not my Matesprit? I can't answer him as he grabs my thoart.

"ANSWER DUMBASS! OR HAS YOUR THINK-PAN UTTEERLY RUSTED?" I cry. It's all I can do. Bawling out knowing I'm about to die. Karkat just shakes his head down at me in a look of pure hatred and disgust.

"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A USELESS SACK OF SHIT, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU COULDN'T HELP US WIN THE GAME AND YOU DIDN'T HELP SAVE US AGAINST JACK, WHY DID I BELIEVE FOR A BRIEF SECOND YOU BE USEFUL NOW?!" He raises his sickle against as far back as possible. "I SHOULD OF DONE THIS AS SOON AS I GOT THE FUCKING CHANCE!" Karkat crashes his sickle to my thoart. **Again. Again. Again.** The blood pours out everywhere, staining his sweater and my clothes. Indigo pools in any space it can find. I scream, scream until there is no more air able to escape my lungs. I convulse as I feel hands on my shoulders.

"GAMZEE? WAKE-UP, GAMZEE." Eyes shoot open, along with some tears. Karkat is sitting beside me and has a look of concern on his face. I jump back. Fuck, I'm alive?! I cower away from him. I wipe my face and reach out to touch my thoart. It's not bleeding, but I still not sure. My breathing is still fast and Karkat's facial expression deepens.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"n-nOtHiNg."

"YOU SURE?" He reaches out to touch my face but I flinch away. I'm still scared and I can't look him in the eye. Was that MY Karkat? Or just a dream? It seemed so real, but so unreal. What did he mean by I could never be his Matesprit? Is he cheating on me? He did say Dave was sexier than me. And he hated me. Why not? It's probably true.

"I DoN'T KnOw…" I save face, I answer truly but I don't feel brave enough to look him in the eye. I don't deserve him.

"GAMZEE..." He tilts his head and straddles on my lap. Fuck, I feel him stare at me. I wipe some of my tears from my face.

"WhAt?"

"WHY WON"T YOU LOOK AT ME?" Karkat asks me gently, kissing my neck. Damn, he noticed, I move my eyes in his direction but I look behind him, not into his eyes.

"It's nOtHiNg, I JuSt hAd a nIgHtmArE…" Lying is the next best thing. I don't want to say what was really bothering me.

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" He asks. I shove him off and sit at the edge of the bed. I can't do this right now.

"nOt rEaLlY." I say sadly, I need to think about this. Would he think I'm crazy? Or agree with the Karkat in my dream? If it was a dream… Karkat just frowns at me.

"kArKaT. WhErE ArE YoUr sIcKlEs?" I ask. I curl up in a ball at the corner just, staring, at him. What's he thinking? Does he even want me here?

"WHY DO YOU ASK?" He says with a quizzical look, shifting uncomfortably. You have no idea.

"No rEaSoN." I turn my head away again. Karkat leaves his position in his bed to his husktop desk and unlocks the drawer and pulls them out, firmly gripped in his hands. "dO YoU AlWaYs kEeP ThEm tHerE?"

"I USUALLY CARRY THEM AROUND. CAN NEVER BE TO SAFE, YOU KNOW?" He says in a tone of carefree worry. I flinch some, I have every right to at the moment. I stare at them for a minute until I unravel from my ball and look down at the floor. I have to tell him .I start to mumble about my vivid dream. Going through every detail. My death-walk down the hall, seeing him, or whoever that was, the blood. Everything I can think of saying I speak out. Karkat just sits beside me frowning, and looking at his sickles. When I finally finish my tale, I crawl over and lay down in his lap. He just pets me trying to do his best to soothe me.

"I LOVE YOU, GAMZEE." He whispers to me.

"i lOvE YoU ToO, kArKaT." I reach out and grab his hand and force a smile on my face. Does he really mean it? Or is he trying to help the situation? He looks down and smiles at me. Stroking my hair and my horns. I drift off to sleep again. Hopefully without fear.

**Drip. Drip. Drip. **I'm in a room alone, with something falling on my face. Water? I wipe my face, and stare at what's on my fingers. Something….Red? I lick some of it. BLLLARGH! It tastes horrible! I look above me. What's that? I stand up and try to pull it down. Hmmm….FUCK! I-It's Crab-Dad, he's stuck in some rubble.

"HeY, HeLp! aNyOnE?!" My words go unheeded, and my efforts to dig him out are futile. I stumble out of where ever I might be into an Alternian night. It's the day we started the game. It all flashes back, but where am I? I look around and spot another troll. Hm, let me ask-wait…..KARKAT?! AGAIN?! SERIOUSLY?! I duck behind some rubble from the explosion he caused. Why? Why do have to be here? Where is here anyway? Alternia was destroyed. I hear him yelling at someone on his mobile husktop. Poor, nooksucker. I start to walk around. Since I'm here I mine as well explore. I find what's left of the stairs and head up to his room. Hahah, I see all his Red-Rom posters. This motherfucker has the weirdest obsession with Will Smith. Walking around I find some cool things, his movies, a couple of books on hacking, and his recuperacoon. Man, I miss these motherfuckers. Maybe I'll just take a quick lay down it this. I'm just about to dive in when I hear someone start up the stairs. Shit, uh, I'll just, uh, fuck.

"HEY GAMZEE!"

"Uh. KaRkAt?"

"YEAH, WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE? IT"S MY HOUSE."

"WeLl, yEaH...I gUeSs bU-" His eyes, there white too! Fuck! Not again! No.

"AH, SHIT BRO! GET AWAY! i'm sorry!"

"WAIT, GAMZEE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" He reaches out to try and grab me but I dive out the way.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! you're not going to kill me again!"

"WHAT? GAMZEE ARE YOU OFF YOUR SOPHOR? I HAVEN"T KILLED YOU!"

"HUH? what?" I hide behind a desk. What does he mean?

"Y-YOU? HAHAHAHAH!" Karkat is rolling on the floor, I just stare. What so funny? I keep looking at him in confusion until I notice his shirt. It's different from both of the Karkat's I've seen. One, it's short sleeved, unlike the other Karkat I seen in my nightmare but instead of his sign being it's normal gray it's red. Red like dead Crab-Dad downstairs, I sneak out from behind my space. Where the hell am I?!

"GAMZEE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT BUT YOUR FACE! OH MY GOG! THAT WAS THE WEIRDEST I'VE SEEN YOU MAKE!" Whoever this guy is he starts to get up off the floor and walks up to me. Wow, this Karkat is a tall, by a fucking lot. He stops mid-step and looks me over. "WAIT…..YOUR NOT MY MAKARA. NO WONDER YOU'RE SCARED."

"hUh?"

"MINE DOESN'T WEAR THAT." He points down at my shirt. "YOU MUST BE FROM ANOTHER LINE, MY GAMMY ISN'T A HIGHBLOOD."

"GaMmY?" I have no fucking idea what's going on I just want to go home.

"YES GAMMY, I JUST HOPE IN YOUR TIMELINE WE'RE MATESPRITS STILL, YOU'RE FUCKING CUTE."

"uH, tHaNkS? AnD We aRe. FoR NoW AnYwAy…"

"HM? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"WeLl, wE HaVe SoMeThINgS GoInG On…" I start to explain what's happening to us, the fights, Dave, my fears. After I let it all out this Karkat hugs me. Damn, muscles too? This seems like mine times five.

"GAMZEE, IF I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR ATLEAST ME FROM YOUR LIFE HE LOVES YOU. FUCK THAT ASSHOLE STRIDER, GO. GO BACK TO YOUR KARKAT, SHOW HIM HOW MUCH YOU DO LOVE HIM." I look at him and smile the biggest goofy grin. He laughs and I head out the stairway back to the ground. I'm about to fall back asleep when I see someone off in the distance. Hmmmm…whoa.

"SuP, MoThErFuCkEr?" It's another me. Cool, it's like looking in a mirror except he's a blue blood.

"SuP?"

"YoU SeEn kArBrO?"

"BaCk iN ThE HoUsE."

"ThAnKs BrO, bEtTeR NoT Be uP AnD LoViNg mY KaRkAt MaKaRa.

"HoNk, hOnK, sEe yOu bRo!" I lie down on the ground and start to drift to sleep.

I wake up back in a familiar room, looking up to a familiar face, in a familiar lap. Yawning and stretching I reach up and kiss Karkat's chin.

"NICE TO SEE YOU'RE AWAKE, FUCKASS. MY LEGS WERE GOING NUMB." He smiles towards me. I just laugh, this is my Karkat. My dreams are fucking trippy. I wrap my hands around his waist and start to nibble and kiss his neck. But, they have good advice. I push him back against the bed and he gasp at me in surprise.

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?" I kiss him quiet. I'll show you. One, two, three, hickeys. And a silent urge forward. I kiss Karkat's cheek. And rub his crotch through his pants.

"MMMMMMM G-GAMZEE…" Kissing, in a slow rhythmic fashion, I pull off his sweater and drag my tongue down his chest. He arches his back and grips the sheets. I kiss in every spot slowly dragging off his pants. His hips buck up in anticipation as he let a mew of delight slip his tongue. I finally slip off his pants to see his half erection. Hm? Only half? I look up to his face but he blushes some and looks away. I rub it through his boxers. And reach up and lick my tongue around his bottom lip. "AHHHAHH~" he mumbles out past my lips. I sit back on my knees and gradually remove my shirt.

"HoNk"

"HURRY UP, CLOWN-FUCK." Karkat says to me blushing even more.

"iT'Ll gEt dOnE EiThEr wAy…" I chuckle to myself I drag my hand down his body till I'm at the end of his thigh and grab on to his boxers. Whoops, they fly off. I see there is a full bloomed erection down there. My hand wraps around his cock, and my thumb presses on his head. Rubbing the pre-cum all around.

"F-FUCK!" Karbro moans out loudly. I ground my thumb up and down from the base to the top. My hands wrap around it and I jerk him off slow, picking up the pace slowly.

"G-GAH!" Is all I hear as I have an explosion in my hands. For two days oh not seeing me Karkat's really been holding. I lay down on his stomach and raise my left hand to my face licking some of it off, slowly. YuM.

"OH MY GOD…."

"YoU CaMe a lItTlE SoOn, BrO. 'CaUsE I'M NoT DoNe yEt." I whisper into his face and Karkat looks excited all over again. My hand sinks back down and I un-zip my pants a little slow. I wrap my other hand around Karkat's back and I slowly grind myself on him. "I HaVeN'T HaVe mY FuN."

"DAMN…." Karkat howls out. I finally remove my pants and underwear. I still have a little cum on my right hand, ok, A LOT on my right hand. I put it near his hole and rub it a little slow.

"SHIT, GAMZEE….PLEAAAASE." I hear him beg towards me grabbing my horns.

"LiKe i uP AnD SaID It'lL GeT DoNe eItHeR WaY." I smirk. Karkat pouts towards me and is about to say something when I add my first finger.

"S-SHIT!" His legs wrap around my back and his hands grip on my neck. Got you, back for letting my hit my head on the floor! I rub it in getting it a moist as I can, and licking his thighs. Moans, groans, hisses, and purrs escape my Matesprit's mouth as I add a second and a third.

"WhO SeXiEr NoW? Me oR StRiDeR?"

"OH MY GOD, GAMZEE NOT NOW."

"sAy iT!" I mockingly act as if I was going to take out my fingers.

"OK! OK! DON'T! YOU ARE!" That's what I thought. My cock is throbbing too much not to do it. I lift up Karkat's legs and lower them around my waist. I shove in slowly as Karkat drags his hands down my back. I shiver but I still go slowly and I lean down towards his neck, kissing it and his lips holding back his moans. We don't need the whole Veil to know what we're up too. I speed up a little more, and he bounces along to my pace panting out my name. I feel him relax and he rubs my shoulders.

"F-FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Karkat groans out as I feel sudden warmth on my stomach. Hahah, twice! I come soon after and I feel it gush out. I guess he's not the only one whose been holding. Pulling out I lean down and lick what spilled over on his stomach off and wipe off what's on mine. Ok, I might be a little hungry. Karkat sits up and licks some of the droplets off my chin in a kiss.

"GAMZEE, I LOVE YOU. DON'T EVER THINK I WOULDN'T LOVE YOUR INSANE CRAZY JUAGGLO ASS."

"i lOvE YoU ToO" That Karkat was right. Fuck the other one. I have every reason to believe MY Karkat loves me.

(((((((((LATER THAT DAY))))))))))

"WHAT THE HELL?! k-karkat….how could you?!"

"GAMZEE! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"whatever!" I storm out the lab, I was wrong. So fucking wrong…..

**A/N:…..I….We….Jegugs I have an imagination. I can't imagine where I came up with this, this only follows the role-play **_**slightly**_** that's where we had to end so this is at the top of my head. Now, with that out there here is a preposition for the readers! How many of you actually like this? Like don't want me to stop? Because I have a lot of ideas to continue on with this till I have at-least 20 chapters BUT I don't want to be writing for three people (you guys know who you are) and no one actually reads it. So I. NEED. YOUR. REVEIWS! Any are welcomed, guest, accounts, beta hell, drop me a PM. I need to know or otherwise this is the end of…I've Gone Insane, All Because of You.**


	14. Moring Pranks and Afternoon Heartbreaks

**A/N:…You reviews made me laugh so hard I slit my tongue on one of my teeth…Why?...I'm just enjoying all of the excitement that you all actually enjoy this. But there is some sad news…I'm going to have to update slower than I do now. NOOOOOOOO! WHY JuGgUlAtOr413?! Why!? Back, back! Have a Faygo and let me lay down my sweet beats to why. Because now I'm switching up my style a little bit and relaxing into my evil deeds of cliffhangers…..literally…Hehehehehe. Read on to understand what I mean. **

Water runs down my body and Gamzee as we take a shower. I'm still sticky from sweat and….other things and wobbly on my feet, so he's helping me stand.

"YoU Ok, KaRbRo?" Gamzee gargle out. He's bee rinsing his mouth.

"YEAH, I'M FINE. STOP ASKING ALREADY." I say kissing his chest. He cares too much sometimes. Not being able to stand up is normal. At-least in my world.I jump out and grab a towel to wrap around my waist; on the way out I turn the water to cold.

"HoOoOoOoNk!" Gamzee scrambles out and thuds on the floor. Laughing, I toss him a towel.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME THINK YOU WERE ABOUT TO PULL OUT WHEN YOU ASKED ME ABOUT DAVE!"

"YoU MoThErFuCkEr!" He reaches up to try and grab my ankle, but I close the door on him and run over to my closet to throw on some clothes and I walk out to the hall. I'll see him later, if he can make it to his room without anyone seeing him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dammit Karbro! I crawl on the floor and reach up to the door. Payback begins now. Where's my shirt? And pants? And…..Shit….KARKAT….Great, now how am I suppose to get down the hallway? Maybe if I just….the towels to small. Oh, it's so on. I make a makeshift little brief and look down the hall. Seeing no one I walk along the wall till I make it to my door. Phew, wait, it's locked. My keys….are in my pocket in my pants. Shit…..KARKAT! I body slam my weight against the door till I hear it give way. Maybe I can fix it later if not I'm just going to crash at Karkat's. Lucky motherfucker he is. I look around in my room and see my clothes in the corner. At-least I still have some clean ones, I toss on my tee and pants. Hmmm, what's a great way to get him back? I see a half empty Faygo bottle. Perfect. I leave my room and head out to the alchemizer, how about a Faygo shower? He'll be sticky for days.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I'm walking around the rooms of The Veil. Still laughing at my early morning prank on my Matesprit, I sit down at one of the labs computer. Logging in to my Trollian I see I have a message. Huh, dammit.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: hey mr. grouchy. Answer your trollian.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead[TG]

CG: WHAT IS IT DOUCHE?

TG: oh shit you answered i feel oh so full of happiness

TG: like a school girl getting an a+ on her report card

TG: so her parents won't scold her for getting a lower grade.

CG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M NOT LAUGHING AT YOUR SHITTY ATTEMPT TO SAY HOW HAPPY YOUR ARE EVEN IF THAT WAS *SARCASIM*. IT PROBABLY WASN'T SINCE TALKING TO ME AND I ACTUALLY RESPOND TO YOUR MESSAGES. BUT AT YOUR CONFESSION THAT YOU'RE A GIRL. THANK YOU FOR FINALLY REALIZING THAT. YOU PUNCH LIKE ONE SO I WASN'T SURE IF YOU KNEW THAT OR NOT.

TG: you done? i'm coming down to the lab i'll see you there.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: WHAT?!

What the hell is this douche-bag up too?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"hAhAhAH!" There! I found some…..pails…and rigged them in Karkat's room. Now who has the last laugh Vantas? I walk out with a look of pure enjoyment. Now where is he? Walking down the hall, looking for my boyfriend, I see him leave his seat in the computer lab. Wonder what's up with him. I'm about to walk up until I see Strider. Oh great. I hang back to see what he up to. If they start fighting I'll step in maybe he just wants to apologize to Dave or something. God, I hate him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"WHAT IS IT STRIDER? WHAT'S SOO IMPORTANT THAT I HAD TO SEE YOUR SHITTY SHADES IN MY FACE?" I really don't want to see him right now. Little dick doesn't know when to leave me alone. Reaching up to grab my thoart I flashback to us choking one another. Why didn't I win again? Oh yeah Gamzee.

"nothing. i just wanted to apologize for my actions. That wasn't cool of me." he takes a step towards me but, I stand my ground.

"IT'S OK? IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO SAY? YOU REALLY DIDN'T HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME WITH YOUR STUPID GUILT TRIP."

"well, no. that's not the only thing."

"OH? THEN WH-" I'm interrupted by Dave pressing his lips to mine. WHAT THE HELL!? My eye are as wide as can be as I try to push him back. He just grabs my hands and shoves my back to the wall. This isn't right! I'm with Gamzee! He knows this!

"WHMT THE THELL DAVE!"

"i love you too karkat!"

"THT'S NOTH WTHAT I SAID!" Dave finally lets go and smirks at me tilting his head in a certain direction. Oh, what now? Looking over his shoulder, I see the saddest site ever. Gamzee mouths dropped open and just staring at me. Oh no.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"WHAT THE HELL?! k-karkat….how could you?!"

"GAMZEE! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"whatever!" I storm out the lab, I was wrong. So fucking wrong…. I feel tears run down my face and my thoughts swirl in and out. I wish that Karkat really did kill me. The other one was wrong. Karkat doesn't love me. Fine, he can have Dave.

"GAMZEE!" I hear him call to me. No, never again. I want him to keep my name out his mouth. Or better yet. I never want to hear it again. I run, run on till I see Goat-Dad, well a lusus of him in a jar. I climb up. I just want to be alone. Fuck everyone. Tears roll down my make-up smudge face.

"tHeRe aRe nO MiRiCaLeS AnYmOrE!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"WHAT THE HELL?! k-karkat….how could you?!"

"GAMZEE! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"whatever!" Gamzee turns away from me in anger and leaves. What the fuck just happened?! Dave's laughing hysterically.

"i told you it was on karkat." He smiles into my face and continues laughing "and i play to win."

"YOU FUCKER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DONE!"

"oh, gamzee is going to get a little hurt but he'll get over it." He shrugs off my onslaught of fury. That is till I give him a left hook. Knighty-Kinght, Knight. I chase after my hurt matesprit and see him turn down a hallway. "GAMZEE!" He doesn't stop or heed me. Turning the corner I see nothing but an empty hall. FUCK. Where'd he run off to? I have to explain this. I'm not sure he'll listen. Fuckkit I'll make him I'm not letting him go. I walk into the slime-lab, where I made the clones of us, plus the extras. "GAMZEE?' I shout out. Is he in here?

"G-GO, away!"

"GAMZEE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I say worriedly.

"FUCK-off!" He yells down at me. "GO BE WITH STRIDER! you don't need me!"

"DAMMIT GAMZEE! I DIDN'T KISS HIM!"

"OH REALLY!? What was that I just saw then?!" Ok, he had me there. But _**I**_ didn't!

"GAMZEE HE KISSED ME! I SWEAR!" I look up at the lusi in the tube. How the hell did he get up there so fast? There's silence and no reply from him. "GAMZEE, COME DOWN HERE AND TALK TO ME! PLEASE?" there's a honk, and I hear something slip and crash towards me. I hear a sickening thud not far off from me and I cry out in pain then silence again. "GAMZEE!" I sprint a few feet to the left of me and see a pool of blood. Oh my God…..I think I just lost my Matesprit…permanently…

**A/N: Ahem, if I can distract you from your cries of anguish from this chapter for a second. I'd like to say, I suck as a Dave. Oh, hikarixkesshoux126, you silly person spamming my reviews is impossible. I love reviews. Even ones that make me laugh and slit my tongue. Damn you. I mean that awesomely but, damn you. Now, how the hell did Gamzee **_**fall**_**? Did he fall? Is he dead? So many questions! So little time! Oh and Axel, I would give you a tissue buuuuuuut, who knows? Maybe your laughing in joy! Not, but I can imagine! **


	15. Over the Edge

**A/N: Nobody move. I have a laptop and a Mr. Gamzee Makara here that I'm not afraid to kill. I wonder what's going through his mind?**

"GAMZEE! GOG NO!" I rush over to him and see blood gushing from his head. No, no, Gamzee. This is my fault. I shouldn't have been kidding about Dave. Fuck, this is Dave's fault. I lift up his head in my arms and pap his cheek. "GAMZEE WAKE UP DAMMIT! PLEASE!" Tears fall down my cheeks onto his face. He can't die. No, not now. Any other time but now. Help, I need help."GAMZEE, JUST HOLD ON…" I rush out the slimelab using all the speed I can muster. Past my room, Gamzee's, and back into the computer-lab. Dave's still knocked out but there's other surrounding him.

"what the hell kk?" Sollux questions.

"wHAT'S WRONG" Tavros walks over to me and rest and hand on my back. "wHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"Where's Gamzee?" Kanaya looks up from her work on Dave and towards me.

"H-HE…I….FUCK…JUST…PLEASE… FOLLOW ME..." I can't think of any understandable words into a sentence. I just turn and wave them along. They run after me as I run back into where Gamzee is.

"2hit….kk, what happened?" I can't answer him. I just stare at Gamzee motionless body on the ground and his arm in a sickening position. His leg twisted in a weird rhombus shape. I'm going to kill Dave. I feel someone wrap around my shoulder, and pull me away. They lead me to my room and they say something in the lines that it's going to be alright. And they'll be back later to see if I'm ok. They leave my door slightly ajar and I hear them shuffle back towards where the others are currently. I stare at the floor, I need to do something. Anything. I can't just sit here. Standing up, and walking out the door back to the lab.

"ugh…." Dave moans out. That. ASSHOLE! This is his fault! Gamzee's probably dead because of him! Rage fills my eyes and my stomach. I walk over to him and kick his stomach.

"ouch! what the hell!?" he gasps out and curls in a ball.

"YOU!" I scream into his face. I'm not mad. I'm fucking _**FURIOUS**_! I pick him up and slam him to the ground. I hear a snap and he screams out." YOU DID THIS TO HIM!"

"what the hell are you spitting karkat?!" He grabs his arm and backs away from me. Good, you need to be scared.

"GAMZEE," I stop a moment before I continue my sentence. "GAMZEE FUCKING JUMPED OFF A FUCKING TOWER BECAUSE OF YOU!" I lean over and look in his face past his shades his red eyes. Look confuse for a second as the realization finally hits him.

"oh, well, shit is he ok?" Dumbass! I punch him in the chest with all my power. Bones snap at the force and he yells and falls over gripping his body and his eyes shut close. I wish they stay close. Fuck I don't wish, I want!

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK STRIDER?! HOW ABOUT YOU GO ASK HIM?!" I reach back and pull one of my sickles. Like you said Dave it's on. I rasie it above my head, Dave looks up at me in utter fear and tries to keep his smug look of "cool". I'm going to enjoy this. I bring down the blade until I feel someone grip on my wrist.

"kar, are you crazy?!" Fuck, Ampora!

"LET GO FISH FUCK! HHE'S DEAD!" Eridan drags me back and holds me as I swing wildly. He calls out for the others and I'm thrown back into my room. FUCK! I lie back down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. My thoart clogs up and I struggle to breath. I cry, candy-red tears fall on the blanket. I don't want to lose Gamzee. Especially like this. I stay like this, for awhile until I wake up….in the slime-lab? Fuck, I'm dreaming again. I wonder whose bubble it is.

**Thud. Thud. Thud. ** I walk towards the noise. Hm, I wonder. I turn the corner and I see…..Equius? Huh, he's talking to someone. I look up to the tower and I see a figure on top. They're going back and forth. Hanging back I just watch. Then, I see an arrow shoot out and goes right through his knee. Shit, poor Alternate Equius. I continue to watch to see who shot him. My jaw drops….NEPETA!? SHIT! She walks over to him and they're still talking. I can't make out the words. But in the next instant she drags her claws across his thoart. B100 B100d spills out everywhere as she laughs. I'm out of here. I try to wake up but I can't. Shit, she sees me. They say you die in a dream you die in real life. I hope it's not true. **Step. Step. Step. ** I watch her come closer and I see she's covered in B100 and PuRpLe. I wake up drenched in sweat. Gamzee…..

"hey kar, kan said you can come out noww." Eridan's standing in my doorway. Has he been watching me sleep?! Ugh, such a fucking creep.

"THANKS….IS GAMZEE OK?" I ask more than worried.

"wwhy don't you go see? not like I havve time to check." He says annoyed. Big wiggler. I jump out of bed and head down the hall towards Gamzee's room. I open it to see Kanaya washing her hands and he's lying in his bed with bandages wrapped around his head and a cast on his left arm and right leg. Shit, he got really fucked up. I sit down beside him and hold his hand. Kanaya just nods and sneaks out the door sensing I want to be alone with him. I kiss his lips.

"GAMZEE, I'M SO, SO SORRY. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT…" he just groan in his near comatose state. Sighing I move to some space on the bed. I fall asleep somewhere near him I hope I see him.

**A/N: I never thought I turn this into Sadstuck. Then again I marked it as angst too. This chapter made me think, a lot. I wasn't going to add the Karkat bubble till the next chapter but then I had a brilliant idea. Let's see what Gamzee seeing? Maybe another Karkat? Or getting murdered by Nepeta? OH SO MANY IDEAS, SO MANY TROLLS. Oh, I have a head canon that Gamzee doesn't know what dream bubbles are so he just thinks that they're just him not being his high motherfucking self. Now, let's just see what's going to ensue?**


	16. I Died And I Think I'm In Heaven

**A/N: I wonder how many times you can kill a character. Once? Twice? Hmmmm…oh Hussie, can you clarify? **

Dammit, why can't Karkat leave me be? I saw with my own eyes him kiss Dave. Then he's down there telling me he didn't. Liar. Crawling towards the edge of the tank I find a ladder.

""GAMZEE, COME DOWN HERE AND TALK TO ME! PLEASE?" Karkat yells up towards me. Oh, I'll come down, but not to talk. I'm so motherfucking down with you, you want to be a cheater than cheat on Dave not someone that actually loves you. I drag my body over the side of the tank. Starting to climb down, I move my leg across the corner. Shit, I wretch back. Dammit! Cut my leg. Wait….HONK! Fear strikes me as I as the ladder wobbles some and I lose my balance. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOK!" I feel my neck break as I hit the ground. Darkness fills my eyes and I start to lose consciousness. There's a hand resting on the back of my head and I hear a voice fading in and out. "GAMZEE WAKE UP DAMMIT! PLEASE!" Fuck, that's the saddest voice I ever heard. Maybe now it won't be so sad since he won't have to deal with me anymore. Have fun with Dave. I love you karbro…..Before I blackout entirely I hear him say something. I can't make it out but his hand leaves the back of my neck. Goodbye, Karkat.

"**IS HE AWAKE?" **

"**ThE HelL if I KnOw."**

"**LeT's PoKe ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR!" ** There's a hell of a lot of voices around me. A hand is shoved in my eye and opens it.

"WELL THIS GAMZEE'S STILL ALIVE."

"YeS!" says the voice to the right of me. He reaches over and gives the troll on the opposite side a high-five. Oooooookaaaaaaaay. I sit up and rest my hand in my right hand and look around. Whoa.

"who are you motherfuckers?" I say.

"CAN'T YOU TELL?" Shit. There is the last person I want to see.

"HEY, KARKAT…" I grumble out. I hate my dreams.

"SuP BrO? yOu tOoK A PrEtTy hArD FaLl rIgHt nOw." I tilt my head in the voices direction and I see another me. Except, oh wait, it's that blue-blooded motherfucker.

"yeah, i'm ok, I guess…" I reply so this must be his Karkat not mine. I should tell him he has the worse advice.

"hA, wHAt WhErE yOu AnD kArBrO fIgHtInG aBoUt? SeEmEd SeRiOuS." The other me on the left of me ask. Wow, this one horn is up and missing. Wonder what happened. Looking in each one of their faces I see all their eyes are white. Yeah, this is another bad dream. Maybe I'll get lucky and die in this one.

"IT WAS, but if i'm not dead. IT STILL IS…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT GAMMY?"

"I DiDn't sAy nOtHiNg."

"NOT YOU, THIS ONE." Karkat says affectingly.

"aren't you the one I talk to the other day? IN THAT HOUSE?"

"OH, SO YOU'RE THAT MAKARA, YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR. WHAT DID I DO NOW?" You have no idea. I kept silent. I'm not telling him shit.

"I ThInK I CaN AnSwEr…" I swivel may head to Blue blood, and give him a menacing glare.

"keep your mouth shut!" I say through clenched teeth.

"Ok, Ok! No nEeD To gEt hUrT OvEr iT! I WaS JuSt gOiNg To sAy hE KisSeD DaVe." My arm reaches out and grabs his thoart.

"WHAT DID I, just, SAY?!"

"HEY! LET GO!" Karkat tackles me and the Gamzee with the broken horn just holds my arms.

"StAy CAlM, gAmBrO. He DiDn'T MeAn hArM." I relax and they let go of me and just stare. After a few moments of silence, I speak up.

"so why are you three up here?"

"UH…"

"No rEaSoN…"

"YeAh, We JuSt Be Up AnD cHiLlInG!" Ok, awkward. I pay it no mind and pull my knees up to my chest.

"SO I KISSED DAVE?"

"YEAH, you did, CHEATER."

"WRONG KARKAT BUT, OK."

"sorry."

"IT'S O-" He stops in his sentence. Oh. what now? "HEY YOU GUYS, LOOK! IT'S A ME!"

"GREAT…" I say. Broken horned me just nudges me.

"DoN't bE lIkE tHaT mAkArA BrO!"

"yEaH, lEt's hAvE SoMe fUn! GeT YoUr mInD OfF KaRkAt." Blue Gamzee says. "It's wHaT I Do wHeN I'M MaD At tHaT MoThErFuCkEr." He whispers.

"I _HEARD_ THAT!" I laugh. Ok maybe it I can have some fun. The other Karkat walks up. He wearing a long sleeved shirt and his sign is gray. Hmm, he looks like mine.

"HEY!" says the Karkat near me.

"SuP?" says the broken horned Gamzee.

"HeY MoThErFuCKer!"

"Hi…." I shyly put out.

"HEY, KARKAT, GAMZEE, GAMZEE, AND GAMZEE…" He looks at each of us and rests his eyes on me.

"WHICH ONE ARE YOU?"

"Uh…."

"HE'S FROM A STILL LIVING LINE, I'M NOT SURE WHICH THOUGH." Karkat says for me and rest on my shoulder. I appreciate that. I really don't know what he means though." YOU MUST BE TOO; YOUR EYES ARE STILL YELLOW."

"YEAH, I AM. YOU THREE DON'T MIND IF I TALK TO HIM ALONE FOR A SEOND?" Wait, me?

"SuRe, YoU TwO MiGhT Be Up AnD fRoM tHe sAmE lInE."

"BeCaReFuL ThOuGh hE'S GoT A GrIp!" He reaches for his slightly bruised thoart.

"SORRY…"

"BYE! SEE YOU TWO LATER." They walk off in a separate direction. Karkat and Blue-Blood Gamzee holding hands and the other Gamzee laughing at some inside joke. I wish I could do that with my Karkat. Laugh, and have fun. If I still had a Karkat.

"SO WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

"huh?"

"THE THOART THING."

"OH, WELL….i choked him a little bit…"

"OH, WELL NO SHIT. WHY THOUGH?" Is everyone keen on hearing about my Quadrant-life? I just sigh and go in to what just happened and how I ended up here. "WOW…AND YOU FELL? HE'S PROBABLY WORRIED SHITLESS YOU IDIOT."

"ARE YOU SURE? he's probably up and loving dave."

"ARE YOU SURE?" he gets up and walks in the direction he just came from, beckoning to follow. Fuck it, why not? I got nothing else to do. I follow behind him and walk until I see him point up to a cloud. "LOOK." It's a scene I just lived through and I damn sure don't want to see again. But I hear a new set of voices.

"i told you it was on karkat. and i play to win."

"YOU FUCKER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DONE!"

"oh, gamzee is going to get a little hurt. but he'll get over it." Wow, I knew Karkat could hit hard but not enough with one knock-out blow.

"DuMbAsS…"

"YES YOU ARE."

"nOt mE DaVe…"

"YOU BOTH ARE. YOU LEFT M- I MEAN HIM DOWN THERE THINKING YOUR DEAD, AND THAT YOU STOPPED CARING. HOW DO YOU THINK *HE* FEELS?"

"oH…" he is right though. Maybe I wasn't being reasonable. Shit, I have to explain a lot when I wake up. I look over to him.

"ThAnKs." I reach out in a sort of handshake. He just pushes it away, grabs my cheeks, and kisses me.

"JUST WAKE UP SOON FOR ME OK?"

"I PrOmIsE."

**A/N: …..I hope all feels where not hurt in the reading of this chapter…who am I kidding? I know someone just read this, grabbed the nearest pillow, and did their weird fan-girl scream. Or just do what I do when **_**A Reason**_** won't update. Face-palm and your voice changes and you go "WHHHHY!?" Yep, that's about right. Now, Applause, applause, no wait, wait!  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make. I really want to thank everyone that is reading this, following reviewing or just plain enjoying this. So, I decide to write a thank you story! You know how the dream Karkat, Blue-blood Gamzee, and the Broken Horn Makara were acting kinda awkward? I wonder why.**


	17. Slime Pies

**A/N: Guess what juggulator's back and with a motherfucking vengeance? Yours truly, JuGgUlAtOr413. I'd like to thank any new followers and once again, hikarixkesshouax126. I read there review and I couldn't stop laughing. Oh, and I have to make this chapter short, I'm sorry but it's for a great reason….heheh.**

There's a candy-red trail of snot and tears from Karkat clutching on to me. His words tumble out of his mouth in forms of apologies and it's completely my fault. All I do is hold him, I don't want to let him go, not like this. I whisper to him in a soothing voice. "It's oK KaRbRo. It's nOt yOuR FaUlT." He just holds on tighter and shakes his head till the point it looks as if it was spinning. I just embrace him harder and shoosh him quite. In the vast emptiness of us standing there his sobs are the only audible things to be heard in miles. I don't want to let him go, I just want to tell him it's ok, I'll be up soon, I'M sorry. I hold him tighter but it feels as if I'm holding air. I open my eyes from holding back the flood of tears from seeing my Matesprit cry in front of me to see him fading. What the motherfuck? "DAMMIT, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YET!" Karkat bawls out "NOT WITH YOU HERE!" He just reaches out to grab my hand and I grasp on to what is left.

"kEeP CaLm kArBrO, yOu'lL Up aNd sEe mE SoOn, Ok?" He just wipes his reminisce of tears and nods. I try to smile as he finally fades out. Hell, what the hell am I going to do now? I walk around to see what else is out here. I trudge along with my head down and deep in thought when I run into a wall of flesh. My head jerks back and I look up to see my hive. Wow, it looks just as I remembered, before it was broken. The doors open and I walk in to a familiar scene. My clothes scattered everywhere on the floor, empty pie tins, and my horn pile. I laugh, damn there's a lot of pie tins, how'd I ever eat those motherfuckers? I try and clean up some but I give up and flop down on the couch. Thoughts fly through my head, I probably sit there for hours thinking what am I going to do about waking up? How do I wake up? My stomach growls up at me, I am kinda hungry. I walk over to what was my kitchen to try to find some food. The door opens up and I look, nothing but a half eaten pie that was there before I left. I want to leave it there but my stomach just can't resist. The pie goes down and I flop back down on the couch. "wHoA sHiT…" I feel it rush to my head, an all so familiar feeling I up and forgot after so long. My arms are tingling and it spreads out to the rest of my body, everything seems to flow out of my head, Karkat, Dave, everything that was worrying me, just motherfucking gone. My legs lose the only feeling they have left and the only part of my body still running is my head. Shit, I blank out entirely and focus back in to reality on the floor of my hive next to the couch. Wow, why the hell I stop? I forgot how it up and feels. My head seems calmer and I realize that was the only pie I had. I want more. Now. I grab a tin and make sure the oven works, and I trek upstairs to my room. I'm glad I found my house, it's been awhile since I felt like I was home.

**A/N: Like I up and said, short chapter but I got a great reason. Sorry!**


	18. The Truths In The Pies

**A/N: That moment where the fandom is having a mini-ship war and you're just trying to keep your ship afloat, knowing yours is next to sink. So I'm just going to bundle up and start my chapter.**

"DAMMIT." My head is reeling as my eyes readjust to the light in the room. Gamzee's heart beat is thudding slowly to my ear and helps speed up mine. I shouldn't have let this happen; I run my hand through his messy locks and look at his face. It's swollen to twice its size, and his make-up is ruined. Stroking his face I get up and head to the bathroom to grab a towel. The water is cool but heats up to warm as I stare into the mirror. It holds the imagine of a troll I never seen before today. His eyes are crusted with those disgusting red boogers, sagging to unbelievable depth on his face. His hair is in the shape of a tornado that ran into a barkbeast shelter, and a face of a 35 sweep old. And what's that on his face? I stare hard into the imagine in front of me. Is that…..peach fuzz?! God, he's a slob. I shake my head at the disorderly mess in front to me; he should clean up. I grab the towel from the sink and walk back to Gamzee. I sit toward the edge of the bed and start to wash off his face. His makeup runs down the side and I start to see his face. He's really cute like this; I wish he didn't wear it all the time. I move down to his neck and scrub some of the dry blood off. The towel's stained with indigo it lifts off. Taking off his shirt I look over his bandages a little more. Kanaya wrapped it around his shoulders and his lower waist, I smirk a little. I bet that was a good look. I wash off his chest some being careful not to get his bandages wet and move to his stomach. I freeze, no, it's not normal. My head rest on his chest listening. I don't hear a note. "GAMZEE?!" My heart plummets into my stomach as I scream out his name. "GAMZEE! WAKE UP!" Dammit, he can't he's in a coma, dumb-shit. My feet fly to the door as I shout out to anyone. They all come back and I just point stumbling over my words "HIS, HIS HEART! PLEASE, HELP!" The blur of the bodies rushing in and out the room, I can't tell what's going on. I just stare and curl up in the corner close by. This can't be happening, not to Gamzee. He's just asleep, he's asleep. God, please, let him be asleep. "I Don't Think We Can Save Him, He Has Too Many Injuries." I hear Kanaya try to whisper out of my earshot.

"222h! kk'll hear you. he'2 just lost hii2 Mate2priit he'2 not going to take it well." Sollux tries to say to her but I heard all I need to. He can't be, he's not dead. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I got to see for myself, from him. I get up and run out.

"Karkat!"

"kk!" I hear the both of them yell but I keep running, I need find out myself. He can't be, he's not dead. My legs give up somewhere in a cave I haven't seen before and I crash to the floor. I let everything out, I scream and cry not giving a single fuck. "HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED ME HE'LL WAKE UP SOON! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I roll tighter in a shell and cry into my chest. I try to control myself, I have to go and see him. There's only one way to see. lying on my back, I close my bloodshot eyes and try to sleep. "PLEASE…DON'T BE DEAD…"

There's some shitty slam poet rhymes hitting my ears, as I open my eyes. Fuuuuuck, well look who's here. My eyes roll as a Dave head towards me.

"hey, karkat. nice nap?"

"UNBELIEVABLY STRIDER, I HAVE NO TIME TO PUT UP WITH ANY OF YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW. THEN AGAIN I NEVER HAVE ANYTIME FOR IT, IT'S LIKE YOU HAVE A LET'S BUG THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF EVERY VANTAS IN THE VICINITY RADAR IN STALLED IN YOUR FUCKING SHADES. MAYBE IT'S SOME KINDA OF PUNISHMENT I GET FOR MESSING UP YOUR UNIVERSE. LIKE, FOR MAKING YOUR SESSION SO FUCKED IT'S COMING BACK TO HANG ME BY MY PROTEIN-SHUTE. WHAT IS IT YOU SAID? KARMA? YOUR HUMAN EXPLANATION OF IT WORKS JUST FINE."

"…..i have no fucking clue what you said….."

"IDIOT." I have no more energy to waste on this nooksucker. I just charge past him and head to the last place I saw Gamzee. My walk seems like a death sentence looking for him. Does he know he might be dead? What are we going to do? My thoughts go from hopeful to absolute agony as I find his house. I hope it's my Gamzee's. I knock and hear nothing, I open the door and look around seeing no one. Quickly scanning around I notice someone has been here recently. It's a complete sty, clothes on the couch and pie tins strewn all over the place. I cringe thinking about what mess is probably under this mess. Contemplating whether I should pick up a little, I hear a snore from above me. Sprinting towards the stairs I come to his bedroom.

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR wHo'S uP aNd HeRe?" yep, it's a Gamzee. I open his door and see him inside his recuperacoon. There's some pie's full of slime cooling on the table and the room is extremely dark.

"GAMZEE, WHAT'RE YOU DOING? WHY ARE THERE'S PIES EVERYWHERE?" I walk in and flip on a switch laminating the rest of the room.

"HoNk, BrO nO mOtHeRfUcKiNg NeEd To BlInD mE." He wraps his arm around his eyes covering them from the rays of light. "lEt ThEsE mOtHeRfUcKeRs gEt ThErE aDjUsTmEnT oN." I just stand there looking at the awkward shuffle of him getting out of the recuperacoon, a fall to a floor and reaching to put on is clothes.

"OH GOG, ARE YOU BACCK ON YOUR PIES!?"

"I sHoUlDn'T hAvE sToPpEd tHose. ShItS gOt ThOsE MoThEeRfUcKiNg WiCkEdnEsS." He flops down on the floor on his stomach and continues to talk to me. "wHy ArE yOu BaCk So SoOn KaRbRo? YoU jUsT lEfT lIkE sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg TiMe AgO. WhY bE bAcK sO sOoN? MoThErFuCkEr dIdN't GeT eNoUgH oF mE?" Gamzee taunts me some and I can see the glint of his teethe smiling into his pants on the floor. God, he needs to clean up.

"NO, I CAME TO SEE WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING! APPARENTLY IF I LEAVE YOU ALONE YOU CAN'T HAVE ENOUGH WILLPOWER TO *NOT* EAT THIS SHIT YOU CALL FOOD!" He really shouldn't be eating these, especially if he's in a coma. It would fuck with his head even more than usually.

"No NeEd To MoThErFuCkInG yElL, KaRbRo. DiDn'T uP aNd HaVe No FoOd So AtE wHaT i MoThErFuCkInG hAd. It'S aLl CoOl."

"IT IS NOT COOL! YOU COULD HAVE FOUD SOMETHING ELSE!" I snarl out. I don't want to be mean to him but I'm not in any mood to hear it. gamzee rolls over onto his back and looks towards me.

"WelL i CaN't FiX wHaT i AlReAdY fUcKed, SoR- kArKaT wHy YoU sTaRiNg At Me LiKe ThAt?" he twist his head to the side and waits for my answer. But I can't, I just keep looking into his face. "SoMeThInG oN mY fAcE?" He wipes his face some. "DiD i Up AnD gEt It?" I just continues to stare. Gamzee just looks at me and walks to his husktop sreen. "KaRbRo, YoU'rE sTaRtInG tO cReEp mE tHe HeLl OuT. WhAt iS iT?" he sits in the chair and looks into the screen. There's an eerie silence for a moment as I stand there in the doorway and he stares at his screen. "KaRkAt….." I stay slient. "KaRkAt…."

"Y-YES?" I answer.

"WhAt'S uP wItH mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg EyEs?"

"I….I….GAMZEE….I'M SO SORRY."

"WhY? YoU aIn'T uP aNd DiD nOtHiNg wRoNg,"

"YES, I HAVE. GAMZEE, YOU'RE…" I can't say it it's stuck at the back of my thoart. He promised, he told me he would wake up. Gamzee turns towards me and looks.

"I'm DeAd?" All I can do is nod.

**A/N: …..What? You thought I would let him LIVE? HAHAHAHHA! HAHAAHAHHAAHH! I warned you all! *hides behind barricade* Wonder what's going through Gamzee's head? **


	19. Northern Downpour Sends His Love

**A/N: *looks at reviews* Heheheh, they have no idea. Whelp, Makara's dead, no guessing that. He died, like, twice! And Karkat's just been taking up all the air, like that shit's free. What the hell, Karbro? And when the hell you get 'fuzz on your face?**

Holy shit, I'm dead? When the fuck that happen? I look back into my screen; my eyes are a milky white. Almost hollow, I rasie my hands to them and slightly rub it. Nope, not any powder. That's not motherfucking me though. I can't be dead, I've been dreaming this whole time. Staring harder at the screen, I realize, it's not me, it can't be. This troll has longer hair than me, shaggier. And his face, his chin is more prominent, his fucking horns look like they could really do some damage if he head butted a motherfucker. The frown on it hides some teeth sharper than I ever seen. I move my hand to his forehead down his face resting on his chin. It wrenches back, God, this motherfucker even got a goatee. I turn my chair away from the troll in the screen. He's the one Karkat means by dead, not me. My eyes see him standing in front of me covering his mouth and being an aqueduct for the flow of red-tears leaving his eyes.

"YOU PROMISED…" He slurs out towards me. "YOU TOLD ME YOU'D WAKE UP SOON." Fuck. I walk a little closer to him, but he steps back and shakes his head. "YOU FUCKING PROMISED, GAMZEE!"

"KaRkAt, JuSt CaLm DoWn, BrO."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU DIED! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!" My hands rasie to my chest as a false sense of defense measures as he screams at me.

"Up AnD yElLiNg At Me WoN't SoLvE sHiT." I say to him. I slowly walk towards him and grab him in an embrace.

"LET. GO!" Karkat struggles against me, punching and shoving me back. But, I'm stronger than him.

"No." We sink to the floor as he kicks my shins. I hold him harder as his fury slowly fades back into tears. We stay on the floor, letting the only the sobs break the complete silence of the room.

"GAMZEE…" karkat words startle me some.

"Hm?"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" It gets quiet again, as I try and think of an answer. What are we going to do? He can't stay here with me, and I can't go back.

"GAMZEE?"

"I tHiNk We ShOuLd B-bReAk-Up…" Karkat lifts up his head to see if I'm serious. But, I turn and look in any direction but his. He needs someone to be there, and I can't do that anymore. My own eyes well up with tears, as it grows quiet again.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE."

"BuT…" I try to argue my point, but he just kisses me.

"I NOT LEAVING YOU." i feel his arms wrap around my stomach and holds me tightly. I do the same, not wanting to ever let go. But inwardly I know I have to. I rest my head in to his hair, and nuzzle into it. We stay absolutely still for what feels like hours until Karkat's weight on me seems to be getting lighter and lighter. I can almost see through him before I speak again.

"KaRkAt, BeFoRe YoU gO, pRoMiSe Me SoMeThInG."

"WHAT IS IT?" He says.

"DoN't Do AnYtHiNg MoThErFuCkInG sTuPiD." He looks at me but snatches his head away as I say the last part of my sentence. "KaRkAt, LoOk At Me, BrO." He obeys and I stare into his new blood-red eyes. "Do YoU PrOmIsE?" He just nods at me, slowly. He's nothing more than a wisp of air in front of me when I hear him say the last part.

"I LOVE YOU."

"I lOvE yOu ToO." He finally fades out and I just sit alone on the floor in my room. I can't stay here right now. It's feeling to motherfucking serious. It's not miraculous whatsoever. I grab my shoes and start to head downstairs to the front door. My heads buzzing with the new realization that I'm dead. Completely, utterly, dead. No coma, no sleeping, motherfucking dead. I continue to walk along my beach until I see a familiar cliff. I climb up and sit on the edge, looking out into the sea. Wonder if Goat-Dad's out there. Still have yet to see him here yet. I let the sounds of the sea hit my ears and I start to close my eyes. That is until I hear some steps behind me crunch on the sand.

"WhO's Up AnD hErE?"

"HEY! GAMMY?" Oh, God. It's that Karkat again. I seriously starting to think he has a tracker on me.

"No, NoT YoUr GaMzEe. I'm ThE oNe ThAt WaS aLiVe." He walks over to me and sits down.

"YOU DIED?"

"YeS, i MoThErFuCkInG dIeD. I hAvE nO cLuE hOw ThOuGh."

"SORRY TO HEAR IT. BUT WELCOME TO THE AFTERLIFE!" I roll my eyes but get a small smile from his enthusiasm.

"ThAnKs."

"SOMETHING WRONG?"

"WeLl, KiNdA. It'S gReAt, DoN't Up AnD gEt Me WrOnG. GeT mY hIvE aGaIn AnD pIeS BuT…"

"YOU WISH YOUR KARKAT WAS HERE?" Damn, he's good.

"YeAh…"

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. I DIED BEFORE MY GAMZEE DID AND WE DIDN'T SEE EACH OTHER EVERYTIME HE FELL ASLEEP. BUT, WHEN WE DID IT FELT EVEN MORE VALUABLE. PLUS, SOMETIMES YOU CAN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE CLOUDS." I look over to him and he has a smile from ear to ear. God, does this one ever have a bad mood? But, he has some good advice. I reach over and give him a hug.

"ThAnKs, I nEeD tO uP aNd HeAr ThAt."

"WELCOME, NOW I GOT TO GO AND FIND MY GAMZEE. LATE FOR A DATE, AS THOSE HUMANSS WOULD SAY." He gets up and heads in the opposite direction he came from. I chuckle, and turn my heads towards the sky. Well, let's see if I can find my Karbro. I pick the biggest of the clouds to stare at and watch it intently. Nothing happens for minutes, and I start to think the other Karkat was tripping off a pie when there's a sudden flash.

"WhOa…" There's a rumble of thunder as the cloud starts to show a silent picture. I see karkat sitting alone in cave, crying. Guilt washes over me watching him sit there. This is my entire fault he feels like this. The next scene is him pacing the floor, mumbling to himself. I wish I could hear. A flash of lighting leads to the next scene. I scream out loud as I see his sickle rasied to his thoart and a gush of red leave the wound.

"NO! no, karkat! KARKAT! FUCK!" I leap up and shout at the cloud as if he could hear me. This can't be real, no. It's not! I rush from my seat back to my house. I got to find him.

**A/N: Well, hell. I think I messed with your emotions enough for today. Now, I'm just going to go and hide from the onslaught of readers wanting me to bring Gamzee to life. * hides in fort* Now to procrastinate the next chapter.**


	20. Suicide Silence, and It's So Quite

**A/N: Hahahahah! Your guy's reviews really up and make me smile.*Comes out with white flag* I swear I won't kill Karkat. On my Faygo's. And Blackroz, don't give me that face, make me feel guilty. Let's up and see what Karkat's been doing, other than giving Gamzee a heart attack.**

**I** wake up on the cold floor back inside the cave. It's seems a lot bigger and a lot emptier than when I went to sleep. I sit up and lean back against a wall and rest my head against my knee. Why did he have to die?

"GAMZEE…" I whisper out, it echoes, feeling hollow as it leave my tear soaked lips. I want to cry again, like it was all going to solve it, but even if it could, I'm all out of tears. There's a dripping of water coming from the top of the ceiling, and the smell of stone. God, I can't just sit here, I need to do something, anything. My muscles cry out as I get up. What are we going to do? I don't want to leave him, I love him too much. But we can't continue our relationship with one of us dead. I pace the floor, not realizing it till my legs start to ache. Well, if one of us is dead, no, we couldn't have a relationship. But, maybe, two? No, fuck it's a terrible idea. Or…I flop down to the floor again. I can't, no matter how badly I want to I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid. I slowly rock back and forth trying to calm my down. I'm so scared; I don't want to lose him, I don't want to be alone. The water from the ceiling drips down again but it seems even louder than before. Why? Why did he have to die? He promised he'd wake up, not die. I run my hands through my hair, stopping when I feel the very tips of my horns. "FUCK, GAMZEE!" I shout out, I can't keep it in any longer. I let my anger, sadness, and frustration all back out. I should have never messed with Dave, I shouldn't have teased Gamzee, and I shouldn't have answered his fucking message. Dave won, he fucking won. Again, I stand up and lean against the wall on my hands. I can't go back out there; I don't want to see Dave's face or the others. Fuck all of them. I just want to be with Gamzee. Everything feels alright then, I don't have to worry about anything. It's just me and him then, no Dave, no trolls, just us. Then I hear it. A voice. It sound as if it's right beside me, but no one's there. _**Just us**. _That's all I hear. _** Just. Us. And you know exactly how you can make it, just you two**._ No, no. I promised him I wouldn't do anything stupid. I shake my head that's STILL is a terrible idea. But the voice keeps nagging me. **_ What's so bad about it? All you have to do is kill yourself. A simple cut would suffice. You wouldn't be breaking your promise either, he said don't do anything stupid. It's not stupid. It will benefit the both of you. What's so stupid about that? You could be together, forever. _** I lift up my head and rest my hands to my side, it's right. We wouldn't have to break up, and it solves everything. But how? _** You have your sickles, fucker, use those.** **You won't need them for long**. _I pull out one of them and look it over. It's seemed so small now, almost like a child's toy. But it's sharper than I ever imagined. Turning around I head back to the middle of the cave. The voice is silent as I get down on to my knees. The drops of water seem to have stopped, holding its breath, waiting to see if I really was about to do what I was thinking. I toss the blade in my hands so its curve was facing in the opposite direction of me. A wave of regret flashes over me. Am I sure I want to? What will Gamzee say? **_He's going to be glad he's not alone. He'll be too happy for words. _**I raise the blade closer to my throat, here goes nothing. The cold blade slices through my grey skin, and my eyes widen at the pain. It hurts, but it's a sweet pain the spreads out as the first trickle of blood goes down my throat. It slowly turns from a trickle to a complete flood. I want to sallow, to try and breathe again, but I can't. My throat feels like I gulped hot sand as I fall to the floor. I feel like puking, but all that comes out is more blood. _It'll be over soon enough._ _I'll see Gamzee soon. _I fall onto a pool of red, smiling. **_Together forever. _** The water from the ceiling starts again. A single drop falls below into a sea of red. My final sight before I start to see white. _Here I come. You better be awake, fucker. _My eyes close for what seems like seconds and reopen. When I open them again, I'm getting slapped in the face by some waves. Guess, I'm on a beach. Trying to stand, I take a look of my surroundings. I'm by some cliffs facing out to the sea. Something in the water flashes, I look down to get a better look. Ugh. Not him again, it's that other troll I saw in the mirror. Why the fuck is he here? I get down on my knees and stare at him harder. His eyes…They're not the color I saw last time. they are purely white. I groan, this asshole won't leave me alone.

"NO! no, karkat! KARKAT! FUCK!" I jump up at the familiar voice calling out my name. Gamzee? turning around all I see is a flash of indigo run along the top of the cliff disappearing in some shrubbery. Shit, I think that one was mine. I don't think he should see me like this, just yet. I start walking in the opposite direction. How am I going to hide my eyes from him? At least for a while, till I can come up with a good enough reason to how I die. Ha, who knew it could be so hard to die? I keep walking till I find a weird hive. It's white, and leads up forever. I wonder who's hive it is? It looks so familiar.

"hey Karkat!" Wow, I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. I turn back to see a buck-tooth face with glasses smiling and waving.

"OH GOD."

"what? Are you not happy to see me?"

"YES. YES JOHN. I SWEAR ALL YOU HUMANS KNOW EXACTLY WHEN TO POP UP AND ANNOY ME." Trying my very hardest not to sound friendly I look towards him and he just smiles more.

"i'm HURT Karkat, HURT. I though you would be glad to see me," He taunts "or one of me not entirely sure how dream bubbles work still."

"AND THERE GOES YOUR IMPECCABLE WISDOM AGAIN. IT SHOWS EXACTLY HOW MUCH YOU HAVE, WHICH IS NONE." I wish he would get the hint and figure out I'm in no mood to talk.

"you are just as mood as almost every other one here, except the one with the red in his sign. he's like your guy's exact opposite twin, but since you guys probably don't have like brothers or anything, some weird alien family thing."

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. SAYING?" John just laughs and keeps up with his weird human traditions until he stops talking all together.

"hey is there something wrong?"

"AND YOU JUST NOTICE THAT? I HAVE UTTERLY JUST LOST ALL FATE IN HUMANS."

"what is it?" Should I tell him that I just killed myself? I think about it for a tenth of a second until I see his eyes. They aren't white. They still have his ocean blue eye color. No, I can't tell him, not if he's from my line.

"I'M JUST NT USE TO THE GLARE OF THE LIGHT HERE."

"oh, so you just died recently? sorry if I insulted you? i don't think i have but just to say. do you want some shades? i think i have some in my house."

"SURE. THAT WORKS." I smile, I think I found how to hide my eyes from Gamzee. John rushes into his house and a few seconds later is standing in front of me with the shades.

"here, it was when I was going to send them to Dave."

"THANKS." I say to him sliding on the cool dude apparel. John just waves and says he has to go and I nod, he was starting to fade out.

"bye Karkat! hope you enjoy your afterlife!"

"BYE JACKASS." I walk away from his house and back towards where I saw Gamzee running. **_ Together forever. Aren't you lucky? _** I laugh out loud at the voice. Yes, yes I fucking am.

**A/N: …before you strangle me I said **_**I **_**wouldn't kill Karkat. He killed himself! HAHAHAHHA! Sorry that this chapter sucked. I know you don't need to tell me. oh, and for any confusion. The voice Karkat's hearing is his inner thought. Like, when you are about to steal a cookie but at the back of your head someone's telling you no. That's that.  
**


	21. I have nothing to call this one

**A/N: I'm sad. Wanna know why? Cause I have no more characters to kill. Maybe, I should start messing up pairings? Heheheh. Oh, and since I'm a semi cruel Juggulator. *Hugs Axel* I'm sorry for messing with your feels**_**. **_**But they can be **_**TOGETHER, FOREVER. **_

I'm running as fast as I possibly can from the cliffs, I just saw the only person I love kill themselves in the clouds. My legs ache, and there's a pain spreading slowly up to my chest, but I can't stop. What the hell did I just see? That wasn't my Karkat, I hope to God that was just some weird allusion. Maybe I up and shouldn't have eaten all those pies. But, isn't this just a dream? No, this stopped being a dream. This is a motherfucking nightmare. When I see my hive off in the distance I start to slow my pace a little, and think. What the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like he's just going to call when I need him to. I stop my running when I'm less than two yards away. Fuck, but I wish I could, maybe if I concentrate some. He might come back. Sitting on my doorway, I close my eyes and start to think. Karbro, come on man, I really need to spit some words your way. My head starts to hurt after a few minutes so I give up. Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN. It's all I can think of. I grip my hair and sigh out. This isn't real, those clouds lie. I want my Karbro. I really just want my Karbro.

"gz?" I jerk my head up to a familiar lisp.

"HeY sOlBrO, yOu ScArEd Me, WhAt'S gOiNg On?" Sollux just looks at me for a moment and I see tears roll down his red and blue eyes. "Uh, ArE yOu Ok, CrYiNg Is NoT mIrAcUluS." Then he just breaks down. Sollux rushes towards me and gives me a hug. He's really starting to scare me.

"ii'm 2o 2orry Gz…"

"SoLbRo, No NeEd To FeEl SoRrY yOu DiDn'T kIlL mE." He shakes his head in my shoulder.

"no not that."

"WhAt?" He lifts up his head and takes a deep breath. Shit, he's fucking scaring me.

"kk…kk…kk's dead…" My heart, oh my god. I push him back gently and stare in his soggy face.

"ShIt…It WaSn'T a DrEaM…" He just looks at me weird, and tries to talk.

"ed found hiim, wiith hii2 2iickles and a ga2h iin hiis thoart." That fucking idiot. I let go of Sollux, and I can feel my face twist into some weird look. "ii'm 2o, 2o, 2orry gz." He whispers out to me, but it's barely audible as I slam my door behind me. NO! fuck, NO! Oh my God. This can't be real, it's not motherfucking real. My head's hurting, and my chest is still in pain. I can't tell if it's from running or hearing about Karkat. I fall down, aiming for the couch, but failing and landing on the floor. He swore, he swore, he fucking swore! Why the hell would he do something so stupid? My hand reaches up and clutches my chest, I want to cry, but not from sadness. Fuck that, I've cried enough over this. Just, from anger. WHY?! You idiot! You didn't have to do it. I close my eyes tight, replaying the scene from the clouds again in my head. The, blood, the sickle, Karkat…..My Karbro….That motherfucker. Then, there's a knocking at my door that pulls me back into reality.

"go away. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Shit, the click of the door reminds me I didn't lock it as I see it open.

"HEY, DOUCHE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I stare, just ,stare, at the troll that walks in the door. Karkat, wearing some shitty shades, smirking like there's no tomorrow. Well, I don't think there is anyway.

"you know damn well, WHAT'S MOTHER FUCKING WRONG!" I jump on from my space on the floor and look at him.

"ACTUALLY, NO, STOP BEING AN IDIOT FOR A SEOND AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED. I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE, AN HOUR? AND YOU'RE FLIPPING SHIT FOR NO REASON."

"take off your shades…" I whisper coldly. Why motherfucking lie? His smirk drops and he look utterly scared.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID TAKE OFF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SHADES!"

"THERE'S NO REASON TO." I walk towards him. Till he walks back and runs into the wall.

"take. Them. OFF." He stares at me frowning, and tosses them to the side. His eyes, they are empty and white. "you idiot, YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" He shouts in my face.

"what? IT'S WHAT YOU ARE! why the hell, WOULD YOU KILL YOURSELF?" Karkat continues to look me in my eyes but stays quiet. "that's what i thought. YOU PROMISED ME, the last thing you said, WAS THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING STUPID! what do you do? THE STUPIDEST THING EVER!"

"FUCK YOU! LIKE YOU KEPT YOURS?! YEAH, LIKE BREAKING MINE IS *SO* SERIOUS THAT WE JUST ARE GOING TO FORGET ABOUT YOURS, RIGHT? IF ANYONE'S AN IDIOT, IT'S YOU!"

"wow, REALLY?! motherfucking really?! I COULDN'T HELP DYING! i wasn't even conscious! YOU DID IT WILLINGLY!" I feel my rage build up in my gut, what the hell!? Like, I seriously couldn't help myself from dying. I storm away, fuck this, I wait till I'll cool down so I don't do anything I'd regret saying.

"OH, WHAT? CAN'T KEEP A FUCKING ARGUMENT?" Karkat follows behind me as I walk up the stairs. "YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE YOU COULD HAVE HELPED YOUSELF! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND FALL OFF! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN UP THERE!" Shut up….SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. "YEAH IF ANYONE HERE IS AN IDIOT IT'S YOU!" I walk to my room, and try to close the door from his words but he charges in. That's it, I turn around ready to tell him to get out, but I swing around to fast and my arm fly out. And lands right on his face. Shit.

"KARKAT! oh shit, bro! I'M SORRY! i didn't mean too!" I try to reach over and see if he's ok. He's not facing me and holding his cheek. "KARKAT?" I barely get his name out when I feel some nubby horns ram into my gut. "HONK!" We fall to the floor and he punches me in my chin.

"FUCK YOU!" Well, you know what Karkat? You want a fight, you have one.

**A/N: See, I was going to end it right here. Have one last smut scene and finish it. But then, I messaged my Tavbro, said THAT, would be a sappy ending. Gamzee would be pissed, don't make him wimpy. Like he's going to be "Oh well, you killed yourself? I'm upset, but I'll let it slide. Let's fuck!" And Karkat, Karkat would not give up so easily, and be pissed that Gamzee's pissed, and be pissed at himself for being pissed. Like serious JugBro? Don't be nice, you're always too nice. So, what do I do? Make these guys clash? Yeah, that's right, I made them mad! So, blame my Tavbro for any future feels break down. **


	22. Crazy Hysterics

"WHAT? CAN'T KEEP A FUCKING ARGUMENT? YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE YOU COULD HAVE HELPED YOUSELF! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND FALL OFF! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN UP THERE!" I followed Gamzee at the top of his hive, yelling at him the entire way. So I'm an idiot? For wanting to be here with you, I'm an idiot? I can't believe this shit. Neither of us would be here if he could handle his emotions. I'm about to repeat that aloud to him, how's fucking stupid _he's_ being when there's a sudden sting on my cheek. Did he just fucking slap me? I look away from him, and towards the floor. _You shouldn't have to take that. He should know better. _Yes, he should. Gamzee's talking to me, but I zone him out. _Show him why that's a bad idea to hit you. _I lift my head up. I'll show him exactly why. I jolt up and face Gamzee, and use my full weight and charge his stomach.

"HONK!" I hear him cry out. We fall down to the floor, and I land on top of him, pinning Gamzee. I pull back my hand and launch it into his chin, hearing a resounding thud. "what the fuck! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He squirms underneath me, but stops.

"GIVE UP?" I smirk out towards him, loosening my grip. Then he jolts upwards, tossing me to the side.

"hell NO." He lies on top of me and presses his forearm on my thoart. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN! what the hell are you TRYING TO DO!?" I look at him and don't answer. I'll show him, what the hell I'm doing. I bite down as hard as I can and feel the rush of blood leak into my mouth before he pulls it back. I sit up and punch him in his chest. _He just doesn't remember, he'll realize you did it for him. _Oh my God. FUCK IT! Listening to the voice got me into this mess. Got me stuck here arguing with Gamzee. Stuck having him mad at me. I hate it here. I should have never come. I should have let him break-up with me. He falls back from my punch and gasps. "i don't want to hurt you, karbro. BUT IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO." Gamzee locks me in his legs and pins my arms to the floor. I can't stay here right now, but moving on my own is not an option. I purse my lips and spit in his face. He just keeps his face absolutely frozen and looks down at me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"no way! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING WIGGLER, punching me and shit, I'M NOT LETTING GO TILL YOU CALM DOWN!"

"YOU HIT ME FIRST!"

"on accident!" He glares at me in his new, cold, white, eyes.

"FUCK THAT! YOU SWUNG AROUND AT ME!"

"NO, I didn't, I SWUNG TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP FOR A SECOND and calm your nubs!" I stay quiet, and try to move again. But he has a pretty good grip on me. "WELL?! are you finally shutting up? MAYBE NOW WE CAN TALK?! like with no yelling?! OR IS THAT TO MOTHERFUCKING MUCH FOR YOU TO UP AND UNDERSTAND?" Fuck you! You started this! _You should really tell him that. He'll get off you then and see he's wrong. _

"YOU STARTED THIS!"

"me!? HOW?!" Well, I did, actually. _No you didn't, he did when he died._

"WHEN YOU DIED!"

"i couldn't help that." I know that! _Hey dumbass! Yes he could of!_ My head's spinning. I don't know what to do. My eyes feel hot, and my chest hurts. I trusted him, to be there for me, that he wouldn't hurt me again like when I got him pissed for saying he like Tavros. So, this is how it feels like to have your heart shatter. He doesn't want me here with him, fine. I don't want to hear him anymore right now.

"I'LL TALK THEN! JUST GET OFF!" He lets go and nods. As soon as he gets up, I bolt towards the door, down the stairs, and on to the beach.

"KARKAT! wait!"

"NO! FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS PLACE, AND FUCK ME FOR THINKING I LOVED YOU!" Gamzee's running after me, his steps echoing from behind me trying to catch up. I have to find some place to hide, until he gives up trying to find me. I want to be alone. I find a tree and I take a running leap, and crawl up.

"KARKAT, where are you!?" He runs past heading out into the beach. I get down and head to the top of the cliff I saw earlier. My tears fall down and wash out into the water. I never knew it would turn out like this. I sit down, and stair up towards the sky. There's a boom of lightning in the distance and it gets darker. Oh great, it's going to rain, and I'm stuck out here till I find my hive. The clouds swirl and crash together making thunder. I keep staring at them, not wanting to look away. Suddenly, there's a scene playing in the sky. There's a dark room, and someone standing alone in a room, and a Karkat bleeding and tied in a corner. What the fuck? I keep staring as the rain starts to fall, and wipe some of them away. It rumbles as a door suddenly opens and another troll walks in. The Karkat screams as it starts to downpour. Oh my God, who the hell has him so scared? What the hell is even going on? I try to get up but someone grabs me from behind. I struggle as there's another flash out lighting and I see a club above my head about to crash into my head. One last thunder slap as it collides with my skull and I blackout.

**A/N: Is anyone happy I've been updating like there's no tomorrow? My teachers wonder what I type in the back of the class, if they only knew.**


	23. Beginning Frights

**A/N: This…the story… it started off so simple, just a kiss, that's all, a kiss with my OTP, that's all it was. Then it escalated, they died, multiple characters, fights. And Hey! The reviewer that guessed what was going to happen! Yes, YOU! Sssssh! You almost got it right on the dot, but there's some motherfucking twist around this! Maybe, someone else was watching those motherfucking clouds as well?**

There's a sound of water dripping down in a puddle, as I open my eyes. What the fuck just happened? Where the hell am I? I try to get up, but I fall over. My ankles are tied and my hands are tied to my waist. No, seriously, what the fuck is going on!? The last thing I remember was looking at the louds, and it showed that fucked up picture of me…SHIT! I franticly look around to see that the room is slightly familiar. I crawl towards the nearest wall and use my back to stand. I got to get out of here, fast. No, fucking way I'm staying here, that Karkat looked terrified he had to stay here. Trying to wiggle out of my restraints, I give up, they're on too tight. There's a sound of thunder, and more water falling, but I can't see anything. This place is starting to scare the shit out of me, I need to leave. Where though? I can't go back to Gamzee's and I don't know where my house is in this shitty place. I sit down and crawl into the corner to think. Why am I even here? The room is pretty big, but there are no windows from what I can see, and it's too dark to try and find one. Then, I hear footsteps coming from outside. There's a click from some door and a ray of dim light comes through. I catch a quick sniff of rain before the figure closes it.

"HEY! FUCKER, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! WHY THE FUCK AM I TIED?!" They turn on a light, and I see a recognizable face. "GAMZEE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" What the fuck?! First he yells at me, chases me, knocks me out, ties me up, and locks me in a room?! I keep staring at him, waiting for an answer, but all he just stares back with a grin and orange eyes. I look him over; his shirt's not his normal purple. It's blue, and his make-up is smudged. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR SHIRT? WHY IS IT BLUE? THAT'S NOT YOUR BLOOD COLOUR." He just keeps looking at me, smiling. He's starting to scare me. What's wrong with him? Then I remember, the day I came up here looking for my Gamzee, I saw him with two others, a blue and a broken horned one. "YOU'RE NOT MY GAMZEE, ARE YOU?" He nods and still smiles at me. "WHY AM I HERE?" He takes a step towards me, and I scoot away a little more, I don't know why but I'm getting a feeling I shouldn't have been here. He still walks closer and I press myself fully against the wall. "HELLO? YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?"

"shut up…"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP!" He picks me up by my collar and leans in to my face, not losing his grin for a second. "all you karkats are the same THINKING YOU ARE ALL UP AND HIGHER THAN EVERY MOTHERFUCKER AROUND you forgot your motherfucking place. AND I'M SICK OF THAT SHIT. i didn't know what to do at first BUT I GOT MY WICKED THING ON WHAT I SHOULD UP AND DO. i'll show each one of you motherfuckers what to do, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO TREAT THE MOTHERFUCKER HIGHER ON THE WICKED HEMOSPECTRUM!" He tosses me back to the floor and I scramble back in the corner. "you scared, karbro? YOU SHOULD BE. and this is just the motherfucking start."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"KARKAT! where are you!? CAN WE TRY AND TALK ABOUT THIS!? please?" I'm walking somewhere by my house in a little forest area. I saw him head off this way and he just disappeared. God, damn he's fast when he wants to be. I wipe some of the sweat from my forehead, and lean against a tree, there's no reason for him to act like a big wiggler, seriously. This is his fault, him and Dave's. None of us would be here if it wasn't for them. I grip on to my hair, and sigh out. And it's some of mine too, I shouldn't have yelled at him, or hit him. Even if it was an accident, I should've been more careful. But I still don't get why in the hell he started fighting me, that was stupid. I grip my chest where he punched me, it's starting to swell up. It's going to be a bruise later. I deserve it though, maybe calling him an idiot wasn't the best to do right then. There's a shuffle in the bushes behind me, and I turn my head.

"KaRkAt? Is tHaT YoU?"

"IT DEPENDS, WHICH ONE ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?" A troll comes out the bushes. It's Karkat, but the one with his blood colour filled in his sign.

"MiNe sTiLl. hE KiNdA DIeD…AnD We gOt iN A FiGhT…" He looks at me, I see his face change to worry as he speaks out again.

"OH? WELL I HOPE YOU FIND HIM SOON." He turns back into the shrubbery, saying something over his shoulder. "IF YOU COULD DO ME A FAVOUR, IF YOU SEE MY GAMZEE, TELL HIM TO FIND ME, PLEASE."

"WhAt? nO AdViCe?" I don't think he hears me as he completely disappears into the shrubbery and they stop moving. That was weird, he always seems to want to talk to me, over anything. I shrug it off, maybe he's busy looking for that Blue-Bro. I stare off into the sea, maybe, if I try again tomorrow. I start off towards my house again, still calling out to Karkat on the way. When I finally get to my house, I unlock the door and look behind me. Still no one in sight. Before I walk in, I whisper over my shoulder.

"I'M SoRrY…" I close it behind me, leaving it unlocked.

**A/N: If anyone out there actually pays attention to my nonsense babbling on these you should know that when I'm uploading this that it's 10 day's to Halloween! My favorite holiday, when the Juggalo's come out to play. So, until Halloween, I'm going to update at least a chapter a day, but of what you ask? If you read the first part, you should know damn well what. Sober! Gamzee with a terrified Karkat locked in a room for a couple of days. Wonder what's going to happen?**


	24. Pain

**A/N: Haha, 9 days till Halloween! I love frights.**

Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with this Gamzee?! He's smiling the entire time, grinning and honking, and just watching me. Treat the people higher on the Hemospectrum? Fuck that, I have nobody to respect anymore, I'm dead.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME…" He turns and stares at me, losing his grin.

"i don't scare you? YOU'RE NOT MOTHERFUCKING SCARED?" He comes back over to me, grabbing my collar again, except lifting me into the air. I try saving my face but on the inside, I feel like screaming. "YOU SHOULD BE, you motherfucking lowblood." He keeps frowning, as I speak up.

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT! I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS BULLSHIT! ANY OTHER KARKAT OUT THERE, AND SOMEHOW YOU PICK ME?!" I'm about to continue, when I feel him grip my thoart tighter.

"DID I MOTHERFUCKING SAY YOU CAN SPEAK!? no, i didn't!" He tosses me against the wall, and with a thud I fall over. Pain shoot threw my back, and I cringe into a ball. Shit, he's strong.

"GET UP!" He yells to me. I stay still, I don't have to listen to his crazy juggalo ass.

"get the motherfuck up, karbro!" His grin returns to his face as he walks towards me. I stay still as I feel his foot less than a foot from my face.

"YOU DON'T HEAR ME MOTHERFUCKER!? let me help you out!" His foot crashes into my face, and the snapping of some of my teeth echos in my head. Gamzee grabs my hair, and yanks my head back and whispers into my ear. "you want to try again?" He drops me down to the floor and I roll over, facing the wall. "GET UP! do you hear me?! "

"I CAN'T!" I shout back towards him. Even if the pain wasn't enough, my legs are still tied and moving was hard enough on my own.

"ARE YOU DISOBEYING THIS MOTHERFUCKER!? cause i gave you an order, AND YOU JUST DON'T UP AND DISOBEY MY ORDERS, KARBRO!" I'm suddenly picked up again, and he stares in my face. "let me help you again." The crazy Gamzee leans me against the wall and wipes some of the blood dribbling from my chin. "I LIKE THE COLOR YOU GOT FOR MY MOTHERFUCKING RAINBOW." He laughs, and laughs, and laughs. I just stare at him. He's kidding me, he has to be. This is just a big fucking joke. I really want this to be a joke. God, I need this to be a joke!

"SEE? I'M STANDING. CAN I GO NOW?" He stops laughing and looks at me again letting his grin spread ear to ear, in a frighten calm demeanor.

"you're speaking again? I GUESS YOU NEED A COUPLE OF MORE LESSONS. you speak when only spoken to. UNDERSTAND?!" Aching of my stomach has me off guard. He swung his full force of his fist into it. I wince, and gasp in the agony. I lean over and I struggle to stay standing. Why? Why is he doing this? _**You got yourself into this, you deserve it.**_ Oh god! Not him again, listening to him has got me in all sorts of trouble, I've had enough of it. Gamzee drags my head up, and leans me against the wall, and slams down again. I cry out this time, and fall to the floor. "did i say you could fall?! DID I?! get up motherfucker! I'M NOT DONE! I whimper out, and try to comply to his commands. I struggle, and my feet fail me. I feel him lift me up again, and I flinch as he brings his fist close to me.

"ARE YOU SCARED NOW?" All I do is nod. I can't do this anymore. The pain is spreading throughout my body as he throws me face first back into the corner. "good." I close my eyes, waiting for whatever he has next. But, there's a click and a slam of the door, and then it's quiet again. The rain outside is still pouring down, and I hear the muffled sound of thunder. I huddle up into a ball, I know it won't help protect me. And I cry, along with the rain pouring down, waiting to see him again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I shudder through the brush and find myself back on the beach. God dammit, I've been going in circles all day! Sitting down I look around.

"KARKAT! wait!" Huh? I'm right here. I turn back and see two people running atop the cliff.

"NO! FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS PLACE, AND FUCK ME FOR THINKING I LOVED YOU!" Oh God, it's the purple Makara and one of me. His Matesprit, I'm guessing. I wonder what I did now. I get up trying to see, but there's a sudden cloud cover, and thunder. That can't be good, it's never good when it's about to rain here, it all means something's up. Turning my face skyward I search for the biggest one there is and wait for the downpour. Hmm, I see a me, but not me precisely; this one's hiding his sign. Like, the one I saw the other day? Well whoever it is, he's tied up. I can tell because he's squirming around and not pacing like I would. He screams! Oh, he must be terrified I wonder how long's he's been here. The door opens, up and I recognize who it is instantly.

"OH FUCK…" Great, his is not how I wanted to spend our anniversary, Gamzee.

**A/N: Hahaha,**


	25. Remorse

**A/N: As soon as I posted the last chapter, I got a virus and I had to completely restart my computer, all the way, the only document saved was one from 2008. And I've been too lazy to rewrite it so take this one instead.**

There goes my motherfucking husktop, pin tins and my one wheel device. I'm storming in my room back and forth, and I fall down to the floor.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, he's right, SO MOTHERFUCKING STUPID." I sit down in a corner of my room and rest my head on my needs, gripping as hard as I can on my hair. Feeling as if the little pain I caused will justify what I said to Karkat.

"he was only trying to help, HE DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME, and he tried to fix it. AND NOW? he probably doesn't even want to see me." I flash through imagines of us down on the meteor, smiling, motherfucking happy and shit, the first time I kissed him, making that motherfucking Crab. Then, him yelling at me almost killing Strider, him almost killing everyone, me getting myself knocked by that rock. I laugh, hell I go through all that shit again if I could have him back. Motherfuck, I'm staining my pajamas pants from my tears falling.

"MOTHERFUCK, karbro i'm sorry, PLEASE, please, COMEBACK….I lOvE yOu….I LoVe yOu…" I keep repeating it, over, and over, and over, again. I miss him, and I'm sorry, I'm so motherfucking sorry.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"GAAAAAAAMZEEEEEEEE! SERIOUSLY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I'm back walking through the forest, looking for my idiot, I mean, Matesprit. I already have left the beach and started seeing where he was excatly. I push through some bushes and see someone standing against a tree.

"KaRkAt? Is tHaT YoU?" Fuck, is that mine? So many of us here, I can barely tell apart their voices.

"IT DEPENDS, WHICH ONE ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?" I shout out and see it's the one running along the beach. Oh, the purple one, I like his goatee he's been growing lately.

"MiNe sTiLl. hE KiNdA DIeD…AnD We gOt iN A FiGhT…" Oh, that explains the running, and the shouting, and everything. But, where's he now? I think for a quarter of a second, and then I realize where he might be.

"SHIT." I whisper to myself, apparently he didn't hear me. I turn around quickly and head out to my house. I shout my last sentence over my shoulder and start a sprint to my house.

"OH? WELL I HOPE YOU FIND HIM SOON. IF YOU COULD DO ME A FAVOUR, IF YOU SEE MY GAMZEE, TELL HIM TO FIND ME, PLEASE."

"WhAt? nO AdViCe?" I hear him yell, but I ignore him. By the time I arrive at my house, I see Blue-Gamzee, sitting on my front steps tapping his foot. He looks pissed off, great.

"YoU'Re lAtE." He says to me, while I'm sitting down next to him panting.

"SORRY, I WAS LOOKING AT THE CLOUDS. THEY WERE SHOWING SOMETHING, AGAIN."

"ThEy aLwAyS dO, DoEsN'T MeAn YoU LeAvE Me wAiTiNg," He says to me coldly "YoU'Re lUcKy I wAs bUsY WiTh SoMeOnE ElSe…" He puts the emphasis on lucky, and stare at me. And he's smiling, and grinning the whole time he's talking. Even at the serious parts in his sentences.

"WHO?" I swallow out.

"No oNe yOu nEeD To WoRrY AbOuT…" He still smiles, and even laughs.

"GAMZEE….ARE YOU HIGH?" He completely stops with his chuckles, smiles, and smirks. I take some steps back as he stands up.

"So wHaT If i aM?"

"YOU KNOW HOW YOU ACT WHEN YOU'RE HIGH….." He steps closer to me, and I walk even further back trying to keep my distane from my crazed Matesprit. "REMEMBER WHEN YOU GOT HIGH AND YOU TRIED TO KILL OFF OUR FRIENDS? WE DON'T WANT THAT AGAIN, OK? YOU DON'T WANT TO TRY AND KILL ANYONE HERE." He stays silent and stares down at me with his cold, white, empty, eyes. "NOW, GAMZEE, WHERE'S THAT OTHER KARKAT? I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM SOMEWHERE. I SAW IN THE CLOUDS. YOU DON'T WANT THE OTHER GAMZEE UPSET, RIGHT?" He keeps staring at me, I try to convince him again to let him go, anything. But he grabs my thoart, not tightly, but enough so I won't move. I look back at him as he begins to talk.

"THE OTHER MOTHERFUCKING ME WON'T KNOW WHERE HIS KARKAT IS, now will he? NO ONE'S GOING TO TELL HIM WHERE THE KARKAT IS, right? AND IF HE DOES, well I'm not going to be MOTHERFUCKING HAPPY! you don't want me to be anymore motherfucking upset, DO YOU KARBRO? I JUST WANT SOME MOTHERFUCKING TIME TO TEACH HIM, as well as i taught you. BUT YOU SEEM TO BE FORGETTING THAT LATELY, i'll let your ignorance slide for now, BUT DO NOT QUESTION ME AGAIN, understood?"

"OK…"

"WHAT!? i don't think i heard you."

"TES, GAMZEE, I'M SORRY."

"better." He lets go of my thoart, and walks back to my front step and waves his hand back for me to follow. He sets me on his lap, and leans his head on my shoulder.

"I LoVe yOu…"

"I LOVE YOU TOO."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It's still raining outside and the occasional clap of thunder that echoes in the room I'm trapped in. I squirmed one of my ropes loose enough to use hand. I rub my shoulder from getting slammed and kicked against the wall by blue Gamzee. Fuck, he's strong. I really didn't expect any Gamzee to be that strong, well, maybe. I look down at my hand where Kanaya fixed it after, Gamzee broke it. My Gamzee, well, was my Gamzee. He probably isn't even looking for me right now. I'm going to die here, alone, with some crazed version being the killer, and he probably find another one of me, or someone else. He doesn't deserve me. I've been treating him like shit lately. and he probably find another one of me, or someone else. He doesn't deserve me, I've been treating him like shit lately. _**At least you've admitted that, asshole.**_God, that voice, that fucking voice. It's a fucking hypocrite, little fucker, I hate it. _**You shouldn't say that, you can't hate yourself.**_ I grab my hair, and I feel the moistness of tears brim my eyes again. NO, fuck, I can't stay here any longer. I can't cry any longer.

"I JUST WANT GAMZE…" Once again there's a click of the door and a leak of outside light. I quickly put my hand back inside the ropes and spread my wrist to show like they're tight. The Blue Gamzee walks towards me again and stands in front of me.

"GET UP, i have somewhere to be, AND I DON'T HAVE MY TIME TO WASTE."

**A/N: Hehehe, I love any crazed GamBro. Hehe, 3 days till All Hollow's Eve, anyone cosplaying? I am.**


End file.
